Mangled
by Branchwing
Summary: Toy Foxy had always loved entertaining the children that came into the Kid's Cove, but one day, a toddler pulls his arm off. Unfortunately for him, more incidents happen to him, revealing more and more of his endoskeleton. The mechanic stops repairing him, and he is now the Mangle. His love for entertaining has turned into hatred for children.
1. Chapter 1: Children

**AN: Hi! This is my first fanfiction on here, so it may be a bit cheesy. I do NOT own any of the characters here except the children that have been named.**

* * *

Toy Foxy had always liked children. When they came in Kid's Cove, he would entertain them, and they would enjoy it. He was happy entertaining these kids, and hoped nothing would change. Until when a certain toddler came in.

"Wook mama, it's Toy Woxy!" the toddler exclaimed to his mother.

"Well, alright Tommy. You can play with the other children in here," the mother instructed.

"Okay," Tommy cheerfully replied. He approached Toy Foxy, and looked at him.

"Welcome to Kid's Cove, matey!" the fox animatronic started. He wasn't a pirate, but there was traces of a pirate accent in his programming. "I'd be Toy Foxy, and I'll sing a song for you!"

The boy squealed in delight, and tugged at his arm. Toy Foxy looked down at him.

"Can you please stop that? It hurts," he muttered. Unfortunately for him, Tommy didn't stop. He kept tugging his arm until the casting was pulled off, revealing part of his endoskeleton. Tommy stared at the arm in wonder.

"…I'll just sing then," Toy Foxy muttered to himself. "Dum dum de dum dum de dum dum de dum dum de…" he started to sing.

An older child looked at Tommy, then at the fox, surprised.

"I got Toy Woxy's arm!" he chirped cheerfully to the child.

"…Shouldn't you put that back?" he suggested to Tommy. "You could get in trouble."

Tommy looked down at Toy Foxy's arm, then to the boy. "…I don't know how to…"

"Well, get someone then."

He nodded and ran out of the room. A few minutes later, the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria came in and inspected Toy Foxy.

"Hmm… yeah, we'll need to call a mechanic," the manager decided. Toy Foxy looked up at the manager in shock. A mechanic? He had never been seen by one before!

"What do we do now?" another child in the room asked.

"Everyone out of the Kid's Cove and find your parents," the man instructed. "We don't want anyone in here when the mechanic comes."

"Alright…" everyone said, disappointed. One by one, the children left the Kid's Cove, and finally, the manager. Toy Foxy was once again, alone. He took a glance at his arm, then looked away.

"Well, at least it can't get worse," he chuckled, and then sat down, waiting for a mechanic to come.

However, he would soon turn out to be wrong.

* * *

 **AN: Just so you know, the misspellings were intentional, so everything is fine. I would like it if you gave a review, so giving one would be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING except Tommy, his friends, the manager, and the plot! FNAF belongs to Scott Cawthon!**

* * *

A few hours later, a mechanic came into the Kid's Cove, holding Toy Foxy's arm. He inspected the endoskeleton, and then looked at the arm.

"What the hell happened here…" the mechanic muttered. Toy Foxy only shrugged.

"Blame that toddler that came in here a while ago. Tommy, was his name, I believe," he gritted.

"Thanks for the help, Toy Foxy. Those children can't keep their hands to themselves, these days, but you probably won't understand. I liked the original Foxy, anyways."

"Just fix me."

"Ok ok, I'll get right on it."

The mechanic started putting the casting back on the endoskeleton arm, with little difficulty. Toy Foxy didn't even move a single inch. A half hour later, he was looking brand new. The mechanic walked out of the room and he was once again, alone.

He looked up at the clock. 10:30 PM. He peeked out of the room, to see the manager giving the mechanic money, and they both walked out. The manager locked the doors, leaving the animatronics alone. Toy Bonnie flickered to life, and looked around.

"Hey! Wake up Freddy _Fatbear_! No one is here!" the rabbit yelled in Toy Freddy's ear.

The animatronic immediately woke up, looking at Toy Bonnie, upset. "I'm not fat! You're the one that looks like a girl!" he snapped.

"Haven't you forgot about _Toy Foxy?_ He has pink on him and wears makeup!"

"Haven't you forgotten that we all have makeup?"

A nearby box that looked like a present opened, revealing a slender puppet thing. "STOP!" he yelled, silencing the two animatronics.

"...Sorry," both of them apologized, realizing that they upset the Puppet.

The Puppet glared at them. "Good, now, don't start it again. I don't want to hear any more of your ridiculous arguing."

Both of them nodded in agreement. Toy Foxy then decided to come out of the Kid's Cove.

Toy Chica then activated and turned to look at him.

"Oh, hey Toy Chica," he greeted.

"Hi! Why are you here?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to ask the Puppet something."

The Puppet rose from his box, looking at Toy Foxy. "What is it that you wish to ask me?"

"While I was being repaired, the mechanic something about an 'original Foxy.' Is there really another version of me out there?"

He nodded. "Yes. The original animatronics now live in Parts and Services. I can take you and the other toys to meet them, if you like."

All four of them nodded. The Puppet got out of his box and gestured to the animatronics to follow him.

"I wonder what they'll be like," Toy Freddy commented. Toy Bonnie looked at him in agreement.

"Yeah, I hope they look somewhat similar to us."

The Puppet then turned towards the toys and gave off a faint smile. "We're here."

Toy Chica put her hand on the handle, and it creaked open, revealing a few arcade machines and four, withered animatronics. A purple one stood up, his red eyes staring down at them.

"wHo aRe YoU?" he asked, his voice garbled.

The Puppet looked at the animatronic. "These are the toys, your replacements. They wish to meet you and the others."

The rabbit nodded. "vErY WeLL. gET up, eVeRyOnE."

The other three stood up, all in a withered state. A dull yellow one with a bib that said, 'Let's Eat!' looked at Toy Chica.

"So, yOu'Re mY rEpLaCeMeNT?" she asked, her voice also garbled, like the purple animatronic. Toy Chica gasped and put her hand over her beak.

"I never knew the old version of me was so… broken!" she exclaimed in shock.

A brown animatronic that looked almost identical to Toy Freddy looked at her. "The mechanic did this to us. Blame him."

Chica looked at the bear. "WaSn't HiS nAmE pHoNe GuY?"

He nodded. "Yes… that's right. Now, let me introduce you to us. I'm Freddy, the chicken is Chica, that rabbit without a face is Bonnie –"

Toy Bonnie gasped. " _That's_ old Bonnie? I thought he would be blue, like me!"

Freddy sighed. "He's more of an… indigo. Now, that red animatronic over there is Foxy. He's a pirate."

A fox animatronic turned towards the toys, who was more withered than the rest. "Did someone say me name?"

"fReDdY diD, FoXy," Bonnie responded.

"Ah, what was he doing, matey?" he asked.

"tHe PuPpEt bRoUgHt oUr rEpLaCeMeNts HeRe to iNtRoDuCe tHeM to us," the faceless animatronic answered.

"Ah, that does make a lot more sense."

"Now that you know us, I have a game for you to play," a deep voice spoke up. The animatronics turned around to see a golden bear animatronic staring at them with black, empty eyes. "If you see anyone other than yourselves between midnight and 6 AM, those are endoskeletons. Catch them, and put them in their costumes, got it?"

"Are there really that many endoskeletons wandering around at night?" Toy Foxy asked.

"Not many, but there will be one… sometimes."

"But what costume do we put them in?" Toy Chica asked.

"Anything, really."

"And what if we fail?"

"No punishment. Endoskeletons are hard to come by. Now, do you understand?"

All of the animatronics nodded. "Good," the bear said, and disappeared.

Freddy turned towards the toys and nodded. "Well, it was nice to meet you. I'll be seeing you another day." He took off his hat and bowed. They got out to see an angry Balloon Boy staring at them.

"What was going on in there? And why wasn't I allowed in?" he asked, upset.

The Puppet sighed and explained what happened and the game that the golden bear wanted the animatronics to play.

"So, it's an interesting game, right?" Toy Freddy commented.

Balloon Boy nodded. "Ok… let's just get back to the main area."

* * *

The next day, Tommy came back with his friends, and both arms and a leg were pull off of Toy Foxy. Phone Guy came back to repair him once again.

"F***, the damage is worse this time," he commented. "Those damn kids need to go to obedience school."

Toy Foxy rolled his eyes at the comment. The mechanic started to put the arm that was pulled off the first time Tommy came. An hour and a half later, he was done. The time was 11:30 PM. Phone Guy walked out, and Toy Foxy was alone.

He peeked out and saw the manager locking the door. This time, Toy Chica was the first one on the stage to come to life. She noticed Toy Foxy.

"Oh, hi Toy Foxy! I see you got fixed… for the second time!" she chirped.

He nodded. "Yeah… I just wish those toddlers won't come here again. I hadn't had this problem last week, when this pizzeria opened."

"Aww… don't worry, it'll get better."

"I hope so. I'll be ruined if this keeps up!"

Toy Bonnie woke up, looking around. He noticed the two animatronics talking. Toy Foxy looked at the rabbit.

"Oh, hey Toy Bonnie," he greeted.

"Hi Toy Foxy! Do you want to go visit the old animatronics?"

"Maybe after Balloon Boy wakes up. He would want to meet them."

"But I really can't wait!"

"Don't worry. He'll wake up soon."

Just then, Balloon Boy woke up. He looked at the animatronics and smiled.

"Alright, we'll go now, Balloon Boy, you better come with us," Toy Bonnie spoke up.

"Come where?" he asked, confused.

"To Parts and Services, where the old animatronics will be."

"Alright!"

The three animatronics headed to Parts and Services, and opened the door, where Chica and Bonnie were chatting. Chica turned towards them, surprised.

"oH, YoU cAmE bAcK," she said, still with garbled speech. Freddy then came up to them, looking at Balloon Boy.

"And who is this, Toy Bonnie and Toy Foxy?" he asked.

"This is Balloon Boy. He's also an… animatronic," Toy Foxy replied.

"An animatronic? He looks like a robot, to me."

"Well, the staff seems to consider him to be an animatronic," the blue rabbit animatronic spoke up.

"Is that so? Too bad I can't see children anymore."

"Why is that?" Balloon Boy asked.

"They abandoned me. We're forced to rot in here for eternity. They only come by here for… spare parts, ripping us up even more."

"That's so sad. I feel so bad for you."

"Yes, it's sad. If only something happened. That would force them to bring us back."

Toy Bonnie eyes widen. "Like… to us?"

"I'm not saying that we hate you, but I have a feeling that something will happen to you. More specifically, Toy Foxy."

The fox animatronic frowned. "Why me?"

"I overheard Phone Guy and the manager last night. They talked about the toddlers ripping you apart. Didn't it happen today as well?"

He nodded. "Yes, but why is that important?"

"Toy Foxy, they'll eventually ditch you if this keeps happening, and you might end up being in a worse condition then your own counterpart!"

"But… I don't want that to happen."

"Well, we can't do anything about it. Blame fate."

"I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Why is it that you and the other old animatronics seem… strange?"

"That, I cannot tell you. You'll find out soon enough."

"Alright. Can you bring Foxy over here? Balloon Boy hasn't met him yet."

Foxy came over. "I'd heard ye say me name, what is it?"

Freddy turned to the fox. "Foxy, this is Balloon Boy. He's also an animatronic that is here."

Foxy nodded. "Aye… it'd been nice meeting ye, Balloon Boy."

Balloon Boy nodded. "Thanks… can we leave now guys? It's almost 6 AM."

Toy Bonnie nodded. "Alright alright, we'll go now. Bye!"

"Bye!" the withered animatronics said in unison.

As Toy Foxy got back to Kid's Cove, he heard a faint voice in the distance.

 _"_ _Tomorrow is another day…"_

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is four times the length of the previous chapter, so it's pretty long. The next chapter will include a section in Phone Guy's point of view, so I bet you will be excited for that. I was happy to see that I gotten my first review, so if you want, give a review! Stay tuned for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3: It's Just Too Much!

For the past few weeks now, Phone Guy had been repairing Toy Foxy, the damage getting worse every time. However, when he came this time, it would be his last. He walked in the Kid's Cove, seeing the animatronic in pieces all over the floor.

"F***, not again! Those damn toddlers are all over the place these days. You might as well wrap up your show, Toy Foxy. The manager will probably ditch you. You probably didn't even had time to sing, all those weeks passing by. Yep… I wish Foxy came back. I helped people put on hybrid suits at an old location years ago. Yep… those were the days…" he said to himself, reliving the memories at Fredbear's Family Diner.

Toy Foxy looked up at him, his eyes filled with worry. "Will this ever stop?" he asked, worried.

He shook his head. "Who knows… You know, there is a sister location that still uses hybrid suits… That's still owned by whoever even made the place, not Fazbear Entertainment. A purple guy works there, fulfilling the same job I did, helping people put on those hybrid suits."

Toy Foxy looked at the mechanic, upset. "Look, just fix me already?"

He rolled his eyes and started to put him back together. _Good thing I came early, or else who knows who would happen to me._ He looked up at the clock. 8:04 PM. Good. He had time.

For the next three hours, Phone Guy talked about Fredbear's Family Diner and the joy he had there. Even if he was talking to no one in particular. At 11:00 PM, the manager walked in.

"Oh, hey Phone Guy, still fixing Toy Foxy?"

He nodded. "Yeah, but it's not that much to go. I just need to put the arm casting on and polish him."

"Good. Talk to me once you're done. I'll be waiting at the entrance."

He nodded and finished up Toy Foxy. A half hour later, he was finished, and walked out of the Kid's Cove.

"Alright, what did you want?"

"I just wanted to show my gratitude of fixing Toy Foxy, everyone really appreciates your work."

He glared at the manager. "You know what? I quit. I won't come back anymore. You might as well leave Toy Foxy to rot in that sorry place."

The manager smirked. "You know what… how about you work here. Not as a mechanic, but as an employee. Soon, we are going to hire a night guard. Your job is to call him and give him information about surviving the night, deal?"

Phone Guy thought for a minute, then nodded. "Deal. When do I start?"

"I'll contact you once we get a night guard."

"Alright, want to leave now?"

"Sure."

They walked out of the restaurant, and the manager locked the door.

* * *

For the next few days, Toy Foxy kept waiting for the mechanic. He never came. Toy Foxy was in ruins. All that was left of his casting was his head, hands, and a foot. Tommy and his friends came in, looking at the mangled fox animatronic.

"What happened to Toy Woxy?" Tommy asked his mother.

"This is what happens when you don't stop touching an animatronic, Tommy," she replied, calmly.

"I don't want him to look that way!" he whined.

She shrugged. "Well, too bad. Deal with what you have."

Toy Foxy leaned towards the toddlers and began to speak. "W-Welcome to K-Kid's Cove, mAtEy! I-I'd be Toy F-Foxy, and I'll s-sing a sOnG for ye!"

One of Tommy's friends looked at him. "Why do you talk funny, Toy Woxy?"

The fox ignored his question. "D-Dum dum de diddly dum d-dum de d-diddly dum dum d-de diddly dum…"

The boy grabbed Toy Foxy's arm off the ground and jammed the casting into his endoskeleton arm. Something in him snapped. He climbed up onto the ceiling, and lunged.

"SCCRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

To their horror, all of the children in the room ducked out of the way, with Toy Foxy ending up crashing into the wall. The manager along with several parents rushed into the room.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!" the manager screamed at the top of his lungs. He looked around. Children were hiding, quivering in fear, and Toy Foxy was in the wall, looking like scrap metal. The man pulled him out of the wall, looking at his bashed-up face.

Tommy looked up at him. "Toy Woxy is scary…"

The manager nodded. "That must have scared you. So, from now on, Toy Foxy will be a take-apart and put together attraction."

Toy Foxy frowned. A take-apart and put together attraction? That's even worse! Oh well. He would just have to deal with it.

A girl looked up at the manager. "Do we have to leave?"

The manager nodded. "Yes, after what happened today."

Everyone whined, and they left the Kid's Cove, leaving Toy Foxy alone.

* * *

Toy Foxy sat in the Kid's Cove, waiting for the mechanic to come, once again. Instead, the Puppet slinked in, his white beady eyes staring down at him.

"H-Hi the PuPpEt…" he groaned, sad.

He nodded. "Hello Toy Foxy… Or should I say, the Mangle?"

Toy Foxy turned his head in confusion. "W-What do you mEaN, 'the Mangle?'"

The Puppet stared at him with sorrow in his eyes. "Ever since that incident that happened earlier today, the employees started to call you, 'The Mangle.'"

He looked up at him. "C-Can I just call mYsELf… Mangle?"

The Puppet nodded. "That would work."

"I-I just have o-one more qUeSTiOn."

"What is it, _Mangle_?"

"W-What happened to the m-mechanic? H-He hasn't come here s-since eArLiEr this week."

"From what I have heard, he quit."

Mangle's eyes widen with shock. "H-He _quit_?!"

"Yes. I overheard him saying that the last time he came here to fix you."

"…S-So I'll never be nOrMaL a-again?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But, who knows what will happen in the future? Perhaps, someone can fix you."

"I-I barely dOuBt that n-now. I'm h-hopeless."

"I will promise you that everything will turn out alright in the end."

Mangle nodded, and with that, the Puppet slinked away, back to his box. He then crawled out of the Kid's Cove, seeing Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy once again, argue. He noticed that Toy Chica was gone. More interesting, Withered Bonnie was standing on the stage. He crawled up onto the stage. Bonnie glared at Mangle.

"WhAt dO yOu wAnT?" he snapped, annoyed.

"I-I just wanted to s-say HeLLo," Mangle replied.

He nodded. "aLriGhT, hOw aBoUt we gO LoOk fOr tOy CHiCa?"

"sUrE."

The two animatronics searched the pizzeria, but Toy Chica was nowhere to be found. When they were getting back to the stage, they realized something.

"…I-I think Toy Chica is in the wOmEn's rEsTrOoM," Mangle said bluntly.

Bonnie turned to the restroom. "ArE eVeN aLLoWeD to go in tHeRe?"

"W-We're animatronics. We have no true gEnDeR, we just have a p-programed gender."

"nOt me."

"…W-Why?"

"I cAn nOt TeLL you. NoNe oF the oLd aNiMaTrOniCS cAn."

"W-Well, I can go in there."

"SuRe yOu cAn."

The Mangle slinked into the women's restroom, and saw Toy Chica looking at herself in a mirror. She then turned around and left. Mangle followed. Bonnie was waiting outside.

"Oh… sorry Bonnie… Did you want me?" she asked innocently.

"nO, I wAs jUsT wOnDeRiNg WhErE yOu wErE."

"Oh… well, I'll go back to the stage now."

Bonnie nodded, and Toy Chica headed back to the stage. Mangle soon went back to the Kid's Cove, not wanting to be bothered anymore.

Very soon, he will get his revenge on the ones that made him this way.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late chapter, I had a small writer's block. I hope the end of this chapter is alright for you, since I didn't really have an idea for the end of this chapter. Next chapter might not come out for a while, I just need to brainstorm some ideas for the next chapter. So, I would appreciate it if you gave a review. Branchwing, out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rumors

The following day, Mangle had been damaged some more. His parts were all over the place, and some of the toddlers didn't even bother to put him back together. It was very annoying. He heard a few footsteps approach him. It was Toy Freddy.

"Hi… Mangle!" he sneered. "Looks like you need putting back together!"

He growled. "S-StOp it, ToY F-FrEdDy."

"Alright… I'll stop. Anyways, I came here to tell you something."

Mangle was more interested now. "W-What?"

"Something called a 'night guard' is coming here next week. I wonder what it is…"

"W-WhErE did y-yOu hEaR tHis?"

"I overheard the manager calling someone about the night guard today. I wonder what a night guard is…"

"…M-MaYbE it's aN eNdOsKeLeTon t-tHat SiTs sOmEwHeRe at NiGhT?"

"Possibly. It is a mystery, after all."

"W-wHeN dOeS the NiGhT gUaRd cOmE?"

"I heard Withered Freddy knows."

"B-But I'm iN bAd sHaPe."

"…That would be a problem…"

"w-WeLL, wHaT do I-I dO tHeN?"

"I'll ask him to walk over here."

"a-aLriGHt."

With that sentence, Toy Freddy walked out of the Kid's Cove. A few minutes later, he came back with Freddy. The bear looked down at Mangle, his blue eyes glowing.

"So… what did you want to ask me, Toy Foxy?" Freddy asked.

"M-My nAmE is MaNgLe nOw, FrEdDy," he snapped.

"Alright, _Mangle_. What is your question, we don't have all night."

"dO yOu kNoW wHeN the 'n-NiGhT gUaRD' cOmES?"

"Sunday, at midnight. The night guard will be working here all week."

"A-aLL wEeK? ThAt cAn be bAd."

"And Sunday is in 3 days," Toy Freddy chimed in.

"We all know that, Freddy Fatbear!" Withered Freddy snapped at his counterpart.

"I was only trying to help…" he pouted.

"If you want to help, tell your other toy friends that the night guard is coming soon," the bear instructed. "Now go."

Toy Freddy nodded and left the Kid's Cove, leaving Freddy and Mangle alone.

"…S-ShOuLdN't yOu gO nOw? I-I hAvE nO mOrE qUeStiONs t-to AsK," Mangle chimed.

"Hmm… let me just warn you first."

"…H-HuH?"

"Worse things are yet to come, Mangle. Beware, or else you will be taken apart."

"wHaT d-doES tHaT mEaN?"

"You will find out soon," Freddy said in a strange way. The sentence echoed throughout the pizzeria as he walked out of the room, leaving Mangle alone. Soon enough, Toy Chica walked in.

"Hey, Mangle! Have you heard about the night guard that's coming soon?" she asked cheerfully.

"Y-YeS, yEs I hAvE," he said bluntly.

"I feel so bad for you, though. Still, is there a reason to hate children?"

"T-ThAT, I wiLL nOt TeLL yOu."

"Please?" the chicken begged.

Mangle sighed and said, "A-ALriGhT."

"Hooray!" she cheered.

"T-ThOsE cHiLdReN tOrE mE aPaRt. ThEy f-fiLLeD mE wiTH hAtReD. I aM nOtHiNg but a sHeLL oF mYsELf. I HaVe nOtHiNg LeFt bUt hAtReD."

Toy Chica was shocked by her friend's words. "N-No love? N-No anything?" she stuttered, surprised.

Mangle nodded. "Y-YeP. NoThiNG. jUsT hAtReD."

She remained silent and slowly walked away, leaving the Kid's Cove. His eyes flicked over to the clock on the wall. 5:01 AM. Just then, an idea came into his head. He used the arm that was still on his body to get himself over to his other arm, and tried his best to jam it back on.

"LeT's h-hOpE tHiS woRkS," he muttered to himself. Soon enough, the arm was poorly on him, but it would work. He smiled at this discovery, and spent the rest of the night trying to put himself back together again.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the cheesiness and shortness of this chapter, I didn't have many ideas of what to do for this chapter. Hey, at least it's longer than the first chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be more interesting and longer than this one, it's where the night guard before Jeremy comes in. Also, I know Mangle putting himself back together is weird, but I'll make the children have put him back together at the start of the next chapter, if you don't like it. Branchwing, out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Night Guard

Mangle watched as the hours went by, and sighed. More children took him apart and put him back together, but he never liked it one single bit. He felt like he needed to bite those children. But he never did, due to his programming. He wished he could, though.

Tommy came in with his friends again. Mangle gave off a slight glare at them, but they didn't care. Tommy played around with his foot, breaking it off. What was the use of biting children anyways? They never cared about him.

One of Tommy's friends reached into one of the eye sockets of Mangle, and took his left eye out. He dropped it on the floor, disgusted. Mangle picked it up with his remaining arm, and tried to put it back into the eye socket.

"Tommy," Tommy's mother said. "We have to go, now. Your older brother's birthday party is over."

"Aww…" Tommy complained. "I wanted to stay wonger!"

"Me too!" the boy who took Mangle's eye out said.

"Charlie, your mother said I have to get you back at your house by 5:00 PM. It's 4:30 PM right now," Tommy's mother said.

"Alright…" Charlie said, upset.

"At LEaSt tHeY'rE fiNaLLy GoNe," Mangle muttered to himself quietly. Mangle wished he couldn't say that all loud. Animatronics couldn't think. They had to say their thoughts out loud.

"What did Toy Woxy say?" Tommy asked.

"Probably nothing," his mother replied. "It's an animatronic, it can't think." Mangle frowned at that statement.

"Uh… Okay…." Tommy said, confused.

"Now," his mother started, "let's go home."

"Shouldn't we put towether Toy Woxy first?" Charlie spoke up.

"YeS," Mangle begged quietly. "pLeAsE dO…"

"Okay," Tommy's mother said. "But please do it quickly."

Tommy and his friends put Mangle back together as best as they could, but trying to hurry as well. It was 4:41 PM by the time they were done.

"Alright," she said. "Let's go." Tommy and his friends walked out of the Kid's Cove, disappearing into the rest of the pizzeria seconds later. Mangle got up and crawled over to where he is supposed to be. He sat down, staring out into the distance, waiting for someone else to come. Unfortunately, no one else came for the rest of the day.

Soon, a purple man came into the pizzeria, wearing a purple security guard outfit. Mangle crawled over to the entrance of Kid's Cove to get a better look. His skin was a brilliant purple, like no other purple he had seen before. It reminded him of Bonnie's color, but it was… different. He had white irises and short, purple, messy hair. The owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria came over to the man.

"Hello there, I assume you are the night guard?" he asked the purple man.

"Yes," the purple man said. "I am Purple V. Guy, but you can call me Vincent."

"Alright then," he said. "Follow me." The owner and Vincent disappeared into the pizzeria, going somewhere that he couldn't tell. He looked up at the time. It was 11:30 PM. He would just have to wait until midnight until he and the rest of the animatronics could roam.

After it was midnight, Toy Bonnie was the first one to activate. Mangle crawled out of the Kid's Cove to go see him.

"Oh, hey Mangle," the rabbit animatronic greeted. "Have you seen this 'night guard'?"

"yEs," Mangle replied. "iT LOoKeD LiKe aN eMpLoYeE."

"An employee as the night guard?" Toy Bonnie said in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"i kNoW…" he said, "bUt ReMeMbEr tHe gAmE?"

"So… He could be an endoskeleton?" Toy Bonnie deduced.

"YeAh…" he responded. "ShaLL wE gO seE?"

"Okay," Toy Bonnie replied. The two animatronics headed down the main hallway. Toy Bonnie opened the door to Parts and Services. Withered Freddy was talking to Withered Bonnie. They turned to face them.

"Oh, hello there, toy counterparts," Freddy greeted. "Why are you here?"

"This 'night guard' is here!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed. "Mangle suggested that we could go see it!"

"Okay, then," Freddy responded, unsure. Bonnie nodded in agreement, and the four animatronics searched for the night guard. Mangle saw a light at the end of another hallway. He crawled towards the light.

"iS sOmEoNe tHeRe?" Mangle asked. The response was flashes of bright light, directed towards him. He collapsed onto the floor, stunned. He got up, and searched around for another way to get to the room. He went into one of the party rooms.

"a VeNt?" he asked, curious. "I wOnDeR wHeRe tHaT LeAdS tOO?"

Mangle crawled into the vent, searching for somewhere to go. He found another light that leaded to somewhere. He crawled towards the light, in which a bright light appeared. Through the light, he could see Vincent, who was pressing a button. Vincent let go of the button, which turned the bright light off. He reached for a Freddy head, and put it on. Mangle was now confused.

"WhAt iS gOiNg On?" he growled in confusion. Vincent stood as still as a mop. Mangle inched closer to the night guard. "aRe yOu gOiNg tO sAy aNyThiNG?" Vincent was still silent. Mangle crawled out of the vent, and poked him. Vincent slapped the animatronic's head.

"Go away," he muttered.

"NoT uNtiL I kNoW wHaT iS gOiNg oN," Mangle complained. "WhY aRe yOu hErE, eNdOsKeLeToN?"

"Me? An endoskeleton?" Vincent said in protest. "I'm not an endoskeleton, nor an animatronic!"

"I KnOw yOu aRe," Mangled growled. "AnYoNe WhO is nOt aN aNiMaTrOniC aFtEr MiDniGHt is mOsT LiKeLy aN eNdOsKeLeToN."

"But I'm not!" he complained.

"ToO bAd," Mangle grumbled. "YoU'Re cOmiNG wiTH mE."

"Please don't kill me," Vincent begged. "I'm just a poor man with no other job to go to."

"Oh WeLL," he muttered. "nOw, LeT's pUt yOu bAcK iNtO yOuR cOsTuMe."

"No! Please!" Vincent whined. Mangle grabbed his shirt collar, and dragged him to Parts and Services. Chica and Foxy noticed them come in. Vincent screamed in terror.

"WhO's ThAt?" Chica asked.

"ThiS iS aN eNdOsKeLeToN," Mangle replied. "ArE tHeRe aNy cOsTuMe'S aRoUnD hErE?"

"Well," Foxy replied. "There'd be one over there." He pointed towards a Freddy costume. Vincent struggled to get out of Mangle's grasp.

"StOp iT," Mangle growled towards him. He dragged Vincent towards the Freddy costume.

"Please don't!" Vincent begged him. "I'm begging you – please don't kill me! I'm just a poor, innocent man!"

"It'S tOO LaTe," he muttered. Mangle clenched the collar of his shirt harder as Vincent struggled some more. He noticed the fear in his eyes. As he was about to put Vincent into the Freddy costume, he suddenly stopped and dropped Vincent. A chime could be heard in the distance.

"What be going on?" Foxy muttered, astonished. He then stopped to think. "Oh. It'd be 6 o'clock, isn't it?"

"PrObAbLy," he remarked. Mangle started walking towards the Kid's Cove. Foxy was right, it was 6 AM. Vincent ran out of the door of the pizzeria.

"Do not worry," a disembodied voice said. It's voice sounded deep and ghostly. "There will be other times in which you can catch the endoskeleton."

"WeLL," Mangle started, "HoW dO yOu kNow?"

"Well, I am watching you, Toy Foxy," the voice said.

"I gO bY 'MaNgLe' nOw," he pointed out.

"Okay, Mangle. Anyways, I have faith in you that you can get the night guard next time, alright?"

"YeAh… ThAt'S a GoOd iDeA."

"Now, here's a strategy. Don't waste your time talking with other animatronics. Just go get the endoskeleton, and put it in the costume. Does that seem like a good plan?"

"YeS… i'LL do ThAt…"

"Alright, then." The voice cackled throughout the pizzeria, but the other animatronics didn't seem to notice. Mangle went back to the Kid's Cove, and waited for another day to come.

* * *

 **A/N: So, finally, I have the next chapter up. I actually had this chapter done for a while, but I wanted to finish another chapter first. So, you should expect the next chapter in a week or so. I am terribly sorry if this chapter is cheesy or bad, but it's alright. This isn't my best story anyways. In case you are wondering, Purple Guy's/Vincent's full name in this story is Purple Vincent Guy. So, Branchwing, out!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Real First Attempt

**A/N: I'll start adding this to remind you which night it is in the story. Right now, it is Night 2. The previous chapter was Night 1.**

* * *

The next night, Vincent came back, but this time, he was alone. The owner was not with him. Mangle glanced at the clock. It was 11:55 PM, five minutes before midnight. Mangle crawled closer to the exit of the Kid's Cove. Vincent stopped suddenly, as if something had startled him. He then shrugged, and continued walking.

The clock chimed, signaling that it was now midnight. Mangle peeked out of the Kid's Cove, to see that Toy Bonnie had activated first. He scanned the area, his fake green eyes seemingly moving. However, he didn't leave the stage.

"wHaT's WrOnG WiTH yOu?" Mangle muttered. "YoU'Re sUpPoSeD to gEt tHaT eNdOsKeLeToN, nOw!"

After a few minutes, Toy Bonnie moved off the stage, going out of his sight. Mangle sighed. If Toy Bonnie was waiting to move, he might as well wait as well. However, he wasn't really patient. About an hour later, he slipped out of the Kid's Cove, even if he hated waiting. Toy Chica was off the stage by then.

Mangle saw Balloon Boy just standing in the Game Area. It didn't seem like he was activated at all, he looked as lifeless as a rock, but his eyes were wide open. He crawled over to him, and lightly tapped Balloon Boy a few times. Nothing happened, but he thought he heard a quiet mumble of annoyance. Perhaps he was waiting as well?

He sighed, and crawled on over to the wall. He then crawled on the wall, to the ceiling. It seemed like the world had become upside down to him, with everything becoming flipped. He crawled on over to the main hallway, only seeing the tops of everything.

"MaYbE, I cAn aMbUsH tHe 'NiGHt GuArD'," Mangle mused. He spotted a shiny yellow animatronic wearing a pink garment on its lower body, Toy Chica, walking into one of the party rooms. He figured that he might as well enter a different party room, to look for a way in. He crawled towards the party rooms near the office. He hung from the ceiling, seeing everything upside down.

He heard the sound of metal footsteps nearby. He peeked outside to see Toy Freddy, walking down the hallway. His footsteps were loud, like a table falling on the floor. He slinked back into the party room. Mangle scanned the room, looking for a way in. He saw a small opening leading somewhere.

"A vEnT?" he realized. "PeRhApS I cAn gEt tO tHe oFFiCe FrOM hErE aGaiN…" He hadn't been in the vents often before yesterday, but it was the same place as before. He should get to the office from here again, if he took the right path.

Mangle crashed to the floor with a loud thud. He got himself back on his feet. Unfortunately for him, he was tangled in a complete mess. He tried his best to fit into the vent. After the tedious process of fitting himself into it, he started to crawl to the opening he saw last time. He peeked into the office, just to find Toy Freddy tapping a Freddy head that was being worn by Vincent.

Curious, Mangle crawled closer to the two to see what was happening. "HeY, DiD yOu find tHe EnDoSkELetON?" he asked.

"I think this is it," Toy Freddy replied, "but it doesn't look like it."

"StRaNgE," Mangle muttered. "PeRhApS wE sHoULd aSk FoXy?"

"That seems like a good idea," he said. "Let's go talk to him." Mangle nodded in response. Toy Freddy paused for a moment. "Do you hear that?"

"HeAr wHaT?" Mangle asked.

"Something… Like a melody, or music."

Mangle stopped to listen. Toy Freddy was right. In the nearly complete silence, he did hear something. It sounded… familiar, but he didn't know where he had heard it.

"I hEaR iT nOw," the fox animatronic finally replied. "LeT's gO sEE FoXy nOw, OK?" Toy Freddy nodded in response. He started walking, while Mangle followed, crawling on the floor once more. They arrived at Parts and Services. Toy Freddy opened the door. Bonnie was the only one active.

"Can we talk to Foxy?" he immediately asked as soon as they walked into the room.

"WhY?" Bonnie asked out of curiousity. "It'S 5 AM. YoU'LL hAvE To gO bAcK to YoUr pLaCeS sOOn."

"Already?! It feels like we just started!" Toy Freddy exclaimed.

"I gUeSs TiMe fLiEs WhEn YoU'Re hAviNG fUn. AnYwAyS, we nEEd HeLp cAtChiNG tHe EnDoSkELetON," Mangle interrupted.

Bonnie did a garbled laugh. "Ha, yOu CaN'T cAtCh oNe YoUrSeLvEs?" he asked.

"No!" Toy Freddy snapped. "We're… new at this."

"AmAtEuRs," Bonnie said. "LeT mE sHoW yOu hOw to CaTcH aN eNdOsKeLeToN." He slowly walked out of the room, and the two animatronics followed. They let Bonnie take his time, but they eventually arrived at the hallway that led to the office. Bonnie started to slowly walk up to Vincent, watching him with his endoskeleton eyes. He appeared to be limping.

Bonnie extended his only arm towards Vincent, his cold, metal fingers landing on the Freddy head. Mangle could hear the faint, but heavy breathing of Vincent. After a few seconds, Bonnie slowly pulled back his arm in bewilderment.

"WhAt – HoW – Oh, nEvErMiNd. ThErE'S aLwAyS aNoThEr aTTeMpT," Bonnie stuttered, surprised.

A chime rang throughout the pizzeria. All three animatronics, as well as Vincent, glanced at a clock. It was 6 AM. Mangle sighed and shook his head slowly. He started to crawl back to the Kid's Cove. He watched as Bonnie opened the door Parts and Services and limped back into the room. He watched as the three main toy animatronics got back on the stage. He watched as the Puppet slinked back into his box. And him? He crawled back to the Kid's Cove, expecting the worse to happen to him.

But he wanted to know how to catch the endoskeleton better. He thought that the Puppet should have some answers. Curious, he crawled back out of the Kid's Cove, and creeped up on the Puppet's box, and tapped the box lightly.

"HeY, PuPPet, aRe yOu iN tHeRe?" he asked in a low whisper. Soon enough, the Puppet's white mask-like face peered out of box, his empty eyes staring at the mangled toy animatronic.

"Yes?" he asked.

"By aNy cHaNcE… dO yOu hAvE aNy tiPS oN cAtChiNG tHe EnDoSkELetON?"

"You are capable of catching an endoskeleton without help, the Mangle," the Puppet replied.

"BuT-"

"No "buts", this discussion is over. You can only learn from experience, Mangle. Remember that," he said in an upset tone, yet he somehow remained calm. Mangle sighed, and nodded in defeat. He started to crawl back to the Kid's Cove.

"WhY dOeS nO oNe uNdErStAnD?" Mangle muttered to himself, thinking about the children that came here daily, tearing him apart. "I'm tHe oNe wHo WaS tOrN aPaRt, NoT tHeM. I wAs tOrN aPaRt bY cHiLdReN, nOt ThEm. It'S hArDeR fOr mE tO gEt ArOuNd, tO SpEaK, hEcK, eVeN sTaY aCtiVAtEd…"

He looked up at the ceiling, pondering about his current state, and released a heavy, garbled sigh, shaking his head slowly.

"I fEaR tHaT I WiLL bE tAkEn ApArT. ScRaPpEd. LeFt tO rOt…"

Mangle closed his eyes and pointed his snout towards the ground. He slowly opened them again, but left his eyelids low.

"ThOsE cHiLdReN wiLL bE mY dOwNfaLL."

* * *

 **A/N: So, I wanted to post this at an earlier date, but I procrastinated in posting this. I'm sorry that this is late, and I'm sorry that this is short, and possibility bad. I'm trying my best to make the next chapter as long as I can. I even had to edit this one to make it a little longer. I hope you are alright with that. I still have school, so I can busy at times. If it takes a few weeks for the next chapter to come out, I am sorry for that, but just keep in mind that I have school. Also, I'm just curious, is it hard to read what the characters with garbled speech (ex. Mangle) are saying, or do you not like them speaking that way? If so, I would like to know. If not many people can read or like their garbled speech, I can make them speak normally in future chapters. Anyways, Branchwing, out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Pursuing Chaos

**Night 3**

* * *

That morning, Mangle watched the Kid's Cove closely, making sure no one went near him. Whenever a kid tried to touch him, he would recoil, trying to avoid being taken apart again.

"Mommy?" a girl that came an hour after Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened asked. She had blonde hair and fair skin, and appeared to be older than Tommy. "Toy Foxy won't let me touch him."

"Charlotte," her mother started, "I don't think you're supposed to touch him."

"Justin said that his younger brother would take apart Toy Foxy," Charlotte replied.

"Justin's brother is 3. You're 8. You know better than touching animatronics," Charlotte's mother said. Mangle sighed in relief at that statement. He seemed satisfied. Until Tommy burst into the room, rushing for him.

"StOp!" he yelled. Mangle slinked back at that statement. He wasn't supposed to talk words that he wasn't programmed to during the daytime. He hoped that no one heard that.

"I want to play with Toy Woxy!" Tommy announced loudly.

The toddler started to run towards Mangle. The animatronic fox ducked, letting Tommy trip on one of his endoskeleton parts. He fell to the ground with a thud, and a white object came out of his mouth. The tiled floor was speckled with red. Tommy started to wail in pain.

"Tommy!" Tommy's mother yelled. She had walked into the room once he had heard her son cry. "Are you OK?!" She noticed the object that came out of Tommy's mouth. "Oh, you lost a tooth!"

The toddler sat up to face his mother. There was something red in his mouth between two of his teeth. Blood. He was crying.

"I-Is that normal?" Tommy asked once he stopped crying a few minutes later.

"Yes, yes, it's normal. It means that you are growing," his mother explained. She walked over to where Tommy fell and picked up the white object. She explained something else to him, and then walked back over to the entrance.

"Yay!" he exclaimed. Mangle sighed, and crawled up to the ceiling. Some other children, Charlotte included, tried to reach for him. His jaw hung open, getting ready to emit a screech.

"GeT aWaY…" he muttered, his voice becoming low and scratchy. "I hAtE yOu. I wAnT yOu tO diE…"

The children looked at Mangle, confused, and then continued their madness. He sighed. They must have not understood him. A flurry of arms tried to reach for him, and he tried to get very close the ceiling. Soon enough, his head was backwards, now facing the children below him. He hissed at the children. They were startled for a few seconds.

"Toy Woxy is scary…" Tommy said, frightened by the hiss.

Mangle gave a toothy smile towards the children. His eye sockets became black, hollow voids, and his eyes were replaced by two white, glowing dots. His jaw snapped at the children, trying to make them scared.

"I wAnT yOu to cOwEr fRoM fEaR, LiTtLe cHiLdReN. DoN't yOu rEaLiZe wHaT yOu hAve DoNe?" he growled. His voice now sounded ghostly, like the disembodied voice that had spoken to him a night or two ago. "YoU tOrE me aPaRt. NoW, yOu WILL pAy fOr wHaT yOu hAvE dOnE!"

He lunged at Tommy. All of the children started to scream in terror. All of the adults gasped in fear. Tommy's mother pushed her son out of the way, causing the fox to crash into a wall. Mangle collapsed into a pile of metal and fake fur. His parts were scattered all over the place, even his head had been knocked off of his endoskeleton. He heard footsteps walk into the Kid's Cove.

"What the heck happened here?!" a voice exclaimed. Mangle could only hear him, since his eyes were knocked out of him. His voice sounded like a young male.

"Thank goodness," Tommy's mother said in relief. "One of your animatronics attempted to attack my son, but it crashed into the wall."

"I see," another voice, the manager, said. "So, it seems that Man- Toy Foxy had a little… malfunction in its programming."

"I know," the young man said. "It's very odd."

"Anyways," the manager started, "the Kid's Cove will be closed for the rest of the day. Please leave."

"Aww…" all of the children groaned. He detected some relief in their voice. They wanted to go home after what they had just experienced.

"You," he heard the manager say. "Go put Toy Foxy back together to the best of your ability."

"All right," the young man grumbled. Mangle heard footsteps running around the Kid's Cove, presumably the man. He guessed that he was picking up his parts. He felt his head being put on his endoskeleton.

"This doesn't look right," he heard the man mutter. "I think Mangle's endoskeleton head is damaged."

Mangle felt himself drop to the floor with a loud thud, and his body rested on the ground, lifeless. He heard footsteps run out of the room. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps walk back in the room. He guessed that it was the same man.

Suddenly, his world wasn't dark anymore. He was startled, and took a few seconds to readjust to the light. Kneeling in front of him was a man in his 20's with dark hair and brown eyes, wearing the uniform for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mangle guessed that this man worked here.

"I hope you don't mind," the man said. "I'm putting an extra endoskeleton head on you. I think the first one was damaged when you collided with the wall."

Mangle tried to speak. All that came out of his voice box was a loud, garbled sound that startled the man. Mangle panicked. He couldn't speak. His voice box was broken. He clung on to hope that he could speak again if the man attached the new endoskeleton head on him.

"Please stay still," the man muttered out of fear.

Mangle felt a new part of him attach onto his endoskeleton. He guessed it was the new endoskeleton head. The man took his head off. He eyed the new endoskeleton head, and he watched as he put his head on it. He grabbed one of Mangle's eyes and put it in the new endoskeleton head's right eye socket. The man took off Mangle's jaw, which was still on his old endoskeleton head, and attached it to the new head. His jaw hung open.

"I think that's all I can do for you, Mangle," the man said. "I'm not a mechanic like the old mechanic that came here, but I have some knowledge in repairing animatronics." Mangle nodded in understanding.

"Jason!" he heard the manager yell from another room. "Did you put Toy Foxy back together?"

"Yeah," the man, which he assumed to be Jason, yelled back.

"Then get back here and continue working!" the manager yelled.

"Okay…" Jason ran out of the room, leaving Mangle alone. He slumped on the ground, waiting for midnight to come.

* * *

Mangle heard the clock chime twelve throughout the pizzeria. It was now midnight, and that meant that Vincent was back again. He got on his feet, and tried to adjust to his surroundings. He had one eye on each head, meaning that it was harder for him to see. He closed his mouth as best as he could, but it was still hanging slightly open. He heard metal footsteps walk into the Kid's Cove. He looked at the entrance to find Toy Chica entering the room.

"Mangle?" she asked softly. "…Are you OK?" She gingerly approached the animatronic, examining him.

"Don't worry," he muttered. He was taken back at how he heard his speech. He realized that he must have gotten a new voice box when Jason put on the new endoskeleton head. He could speak clearly. But it was a matter of time before the children would damage his voice box again. "I'm fine."

"You look worse than before," she pointed out, concern in her voice. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"You shouldn't worry," Mangle muttered in response. "I can handle myself."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," Toy Chica said. She left the room, leaving Mangle alone once again. He decided to immediately go to the office. He crawled onto the ceiling, ready to move.

He slinked out of the Kid's Cove, looking at the floor. He examined the area, and noticed that all of the animatronics, except the Puppet, were gone. Even Balloon Boy was not in his regular spot. He hung from the ceiling in the Prize Corner, looking around. He flinched at a bright light that was directed towards him, and fell on the floor. He got back up again, and climbed onto the ceiling once more.

He crawled throughout the pizzeria, searching for the office. He entered the hallway that led to the office. In the office, he saw what he thought be Vincent looking at the cameras through a monitor. Suddenly, he felt himself being grabbed by something. He fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Aye, Mangle, why are ye going to the office?" a voice with a pirate accent asked. Mangle turned around to see that he was on top of a withered, crimson fox animatronic. Foxy.

"…Isn't it time to catch the endoskeleton?" he asked in confusion.

"Well, Freddy wants everyone to come to Parts and Services," Foxy replied.

"Why?" Mangle asked.

"Lad, just follow me." He got up, and started to follow the pirate fox. When they walked into Parts and Services, all of the animatronics, even the toys, were in the room. Even the Puppet had somehow made it into the room in such a short time.

"Is everyone here now?" Freddy asked. He scanned the room for animatronics that were potentially missing. Satisfied, he nodded, and began to speak. "Now, I have all gathered you here to announce something very important, so it is vital that you listen. We want you all to know that we wish to handle the endoskeleton from now on. Please do not activate until later. Now, we need professionals. This is no place for amateurs to wander around, now."

All of the toy animatronics started to whine in protest. Mangle was disappointed, but angry at them at the same time. He knew that they were scrapped and neglected, but they shouldn't get attention by stealing the other toy animatronics' chance to catch an endoskeleton. He then started to wonder if he should ignore Freddy's instructions, and go straight for the night guard. He wanted to prove that the toy animatronics were just as good as the withered ones.

"Calm down, would ye?" Foxy yelled over the protests of the animatronics. "Let Freddy finish speaking!"

"Thank you, Foxy," Freddy muttered. "Now, as I was saying, we would take over the newer animatronics on getting the night guards. I recommend that all of you should wait until the later hours to strike. We are experienced at catching endoskeletons. You are not. Please, we hope that you understand what we are trying to say."

"That's not fair!" Toy Chica started to complain. "Why can't we get a chance? Just because we're inexperienced, doesn't mean that we can't catch an endoskeleton!"

"I'm sOrRy, ToY ChiCA," Withered Chica apologized. "It iS wHaT fReDDy wAnTs."

Mangle kept his jaw shut, and didn't speak at all. He didn't want to complain. It would just make Freddy furious. But he wanted to catch an endoskeleton anyways.

"Well, are there any more questions?" Freddy asked. "Comments? Rude insults?" Everyone stayed silent, except for the garbled noises Mangle's other head was emitting. "Well, please, go back to your places, now. It is 2 AM, so we better do our job."

Everyone nodded slowly. They walked out of Parts and Services. Mangle watched as the other toy animatronics and the Puppet head back to the main area.

But he had other plans. He crawled down the hallway leading to the office. He could see Vincent looking at a monitor. Mangle decided to crawl up to the ceiling, and let his head hang down. He saw Vincent divert his attention from the monitor, and looked straight into the hallway. The fox animatronic was stunned by a sudden bright light, making Mangle crash to the ground.

When he recovered, he saw Foxy standing over his limp body. He looked up at the pirate fox, receiving a look of either surprise or concern.

"Yer pretty bold, aren't ye?" Foxy said. "Going against Freddy's command, that's pretty risky, but I'll be glad that ye did anyways."

Mangle was surprised. Foxy actually supported his idea of going to the endoskeleton, even though Freddy said not to. He remained silent, hesitating on what he should do next.

A bright light flashed in front of Foxy, making him emit a small squeak from his voice box. Once he recovered, he looked down at Mangle. He got back up on his feet, and looked up at Foxy.

"I'd rather we discuss in Parts and Services, lad," he said. Mangle gave out a grunt of agreement, and Foxy nodded. He started to walk off, leaving Mangle to follow the animatronic.

They arrived at Parts and Services. Mangle saw that the door was wide open, like someone had broken the door with a heavy force. Foxy walked in, and Mangle slinked in soon afterward. He noticed that all of the withered animatronics were gone.

"Now, I would admit, I didn't like the idea either. I knew that ye probably wanted to catch an endoskeleton to get some experience in catching them. But Freddy be wanting attention. He decided that we'd be the ones to catch the endoskeleton, not ye. I'll let ye go, but be careful. Freddy doesn't like it when rapscallions don't listen to him, ye hear? Or else, he'll make ye walk the plank," Foxy explained.

Mangle nodded slowly in terror. He was afraid that Freddy might find him and punish him. But he still had to try. He just had to hide. He looked up at the clock. It was now 3 AM. He still had time to roam the pizzeria and try to catch the night guard. He peeked out of Parts and Services. No one was outside. He slinked out of the room, and started to crawl to a party room. To his horror, Chica was in the room.

He snapped his jaw shut, causing a subtle sound to go along with it. He tried his best to move as quietly as he could up to the ceiling, only to start hanging from it. He saw that Chica was trying to fit into the vent, which was a problem, due to her outstretched arms. Mangle noticed that her arms were forced to go to her sides to fit in the vent. He lost his grip on the ceiling, and he crashed to the floor with a loud thud that could get the attention of almost every animatronic in the building.

He started to panic. What if Freddy heard him fall to the floor? Mangle noticed that Chica was struggling to get out of the vents, possibly to see what Mangle was doing. Her arms popped out, becoming outstretched again. He crawled up to the ceiling again, trying to get as flat as he could. His jaw was hanging open from the fall. He shut his jaw, trying to keep it closed.

Chica finally managed to get out of the vent. She looked around, confused, although Mangle wasn't that sure if she really was confused. The chicken scanned the room, and spotted him. She looked up at the fox animatronic.

"DiDn'T yOu hEaR wHaT fReDDy sAiD?" she asked in a low voice. "He diDN't wAnT tOyS LiKe yOu tO rOaM tHe piZZeRiA uNtiL LaTeR."

"But I have to," he whispered. "I'm an animatronic, too. Why can't we try to catch the endoskeleton as well? We can learn."

"It WaS a FaiR dEaL," Chica argued. "YoU cAn mOvE aRoUnD dUriNG tHe LaTeR hOuRs."

"It's not fair," Mangle whispered back. "You and your friends are trying to get attention. I know attention is a good thing, but it's not when you're stealing it from others."

"I wOuLdN'T aRgUe iF I wErE yOu," Chica pointed out. "I cAn jUsT gO FiNd fReDDy aNd gEt HiM tO cOmE hErE."

He glanced at the clock. It was 3:30 AM. If he could stall Chica until 6 AM, he might be able to get away safely. But he knew that Chica would tell Freddy anyways. He had to stun her somehow. Then, he got an idea. He swung into Chica, making her fall into the hallway. She landed on her side, and was unable to get up properly. Mangle climbed down to the floor, and began to push her into the middle of the hallway.

In the process, he got stunned by a bright light again. Chica made a few garbled sounds as well. Once he recovered, he got an idea. If he damaged Chica's voice box enough, it would be broken, which would make her unable to speak, and therefore unable to talk to Freddy. The problem was how to break it. He started to slam himself into Chica, trying to damage the voice box.

"St…" Chica tried to say. The first syllable of the word was soon replaced by garbled sounds. He smiled. His plan was working. He continued to slam himself into Chica until the only sound she could make were garbled sounds. Mangle looked up at the clock. It was now 4 AM. Oddly, no one came to the hallway. He got on his feet, and crawled into the party room he was just in.

"WhAt HaPPeNeD tO cHiCa?!" he heard Bonnie yell. Scared, Mangle climbed into the vents. He crawled to the office, and looked at Vincent. Once again, he was checking the monitor. He picked up a flashlight and turned it on, directed towards the hallway.

"That's where the bright light was coming from," Mangle realized. He looked up at the night guard. Vincent looked down at him, and turned on a light. Mangle was stunned for a moment. When he recovered, Vincent was now wearing a Freddy head. Confused, he stumbled out of the vent, trying to get back into the party room.

In another room, he could hear a few animatronics yelling. He slinked towards the sound, and in a party room, he saw Freddy yelling at Balloon Boy. He tried his best to hide, trying to listen to the conversation.

"…I forbid you from moving, forever," Freddy said in an angry tone.

"But Freddy!" Balloon Boy whined. "I can do something with the flashlight that the endoskeleton has!"

"Which is what?" he asked.

"I can disable it!" the robot exclaimed.

"How?" Withered Freddy asked.

"Just watch!" Balloon Boy crawled into the vents, disappearing out of sight. Freddy walked out of the room.

Mangle sighed. He might as well try to listen to see what Freddy's reaction was. After a few minutes, he heard Freddy again.

"Interesting. So, you can disable the flashlight?" he asked, pondering.

"Yeah!" Balloon Boy exclaimed.

"Well, then. I guess I can make an exception for you, then," Withered Freddy decided. "But don't get your hopes up. If you invite any of your friends to be more active, I'll make you inactive for the rest of the week."

Mangle started to growl in anger. That wasn't fair! Balloon Boy got an exception, but not _him?!_ Balloon Boy couldn't even attack! All he could do was disable lights. Mangle could do much more than disabling lights. He could actually _attack_ the endoskeleton. Yet, he was still considered a toy to the withered animatronics. He didn't get the exception.

Mangle looked up at the clock. The whole mishap took one hour. It was now 5 AM. He thought it was safe to attack the night guard now. He slinked over to the party room he was in several minutes ago, and tried to fit into the vents. He managed to do so, and crawled to the office.

Vincent was looking at the monitor once again. He pressed a button, and Mangle was anticipated the light, but nothing happened.

"What the hell?" he heard Vincent mutter. He pressed the button again. "Why isn't it working?" He picked up his flashlight, and it wouldn't turn on. The purple man put down his flashlight, and put on the Freddy head.

"This is confusing," Mangle muttered. "One second, I register him as an endoskeleton, but the next, I register him as having a costume on?"

He saw Vincent take off the Freddy head, and looked at the monitor. Vincent pressed something, and he heard something wind up in the distance. Mangle decided to take this chance and climb up the top vents. He searched for an entrance to the office.

He felt his hand extend. He looked down, and saw that the entrance to the office was open. From above, Vincent was frantically looking through the cameras, looking for animatronics. He let his head get off the vent, which made him upside down. To him, everything was flipped, like when he is on the ceiling. He planted his feet on the floor of the vent, and prepared to lunge at Vincent.

Just then, a chime rang throughout the pizzeria. Mangle fell to the floor, and got disorientated. He clumsily crawled out of the office, to the Kid's Cove. He tripped on an object, and landed in the Kid's Cove. He crawled further into the room, and slinked onto the floor. He let himself go limp, and fell onto the floor.

"Well," he muttered, "at least I'll get another chance… If those kids don't mangle me further first."

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, I got this chapter done. This is the longest chapter yet, so I hope that this is at least decent. Once again, I'm sorry that this took longer than I thought. If I keep going the speed I'm going, the story should be done by late May or early June. Well, I don't have anything else to say here, so Branchwing, out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Confusion

**Night 4**

* * *

Mangle activated once again after the long, tiring daytime. He wanted to sit back and relax tonight. But he couldn't he. He was an animatronic, he couldn't fall asleep. Plus, he had to attempt to capture Vincent again tonight. Mangle sighed. There were just too many things that held him back.

Mangle looked up at the clock. It was midnight, and that meant that Vincent was in the pizzeria at this time. He peeked out of the Kid's Cove, looking around. All of the toy animatronics were not active, with the exception of Balloon Boy. Mangle could hear music from a music box nearby. He hesitated for a few moments, and then slinked out of the Kid's Cove, entering darkness.

Mangle looked around. None of the withered animatronics were here. He thought that he should be safe. He climbed onto the ceiling, and then he froze.

Balloon Boy was staring at the fox animatronic intensely. Even to Mangle, his wide, plastic eyes seemed unnatural.

"Oh! Mangle, why are you active? You're not _supposed_ to be active!" he exclaimed in confusion.

Mangle remained silent, thinking of an answer. What would he tell Balloon Boy? 'I want to be active' was not an answer. He was worried that Balloon Boy would tell Freddy that he was out here. What would happen then?

"Well, umm, Freddy allowed me t-to be active tonight," Mangle lied. "Yeah, let's go with that," he muttered.

Balloon Boy seemed to have believed him. "OK!" he exclaimed. The humanoid animatronic walked away, disappearing out of sight. Mangle let out a sigh of relief.

He continued to travel the ceiling of the pizzeria. He remained cautious of passing by the Parts and Services, trying not to get Freddy's attention. Unfortunately, he saw Bonnie peering out into the hallway. He let out a sigh of relief when Bonnie didn't notice him, and moved on to the hallway that led to the office.

Mangle kept his back up to the ceiling. He watched as Chica walked out, then Freddy. Chica was making garbled, angry sounds, and Freddy was trying to tell her something. He sighed. He decided to move now.

He got into the main hallway, when he heard a familiar pirate fox speak.

"Ahoy."

Mangle fell to the floor in shock. A loud thud echoed throughout the pizzeria. Freddy and Chica immediately turned around to see what was happened. Mangle closed his eyes, and laid as still as possible.

"Matey, it'd just been a table. Maybe Bonnie knocked one over," Foxy lied. The mangled fox thanked him silently.

Freddy and Chica shrugged, and disappeared into the party rooms. Mangle opened his eyes, and looked up at the crimson animatronic standing before him. Foxy. His eyepatch was above his eye, making both of his eyes uncovered.

"What do you want…?" Mangle muttered.

"I was just surprised that you'd be out here again," he replied.

"Remember that talk we had yesterday?" Mangle pointed out.

"Aye," Foxy said while nodding. "I remember it well."

"Well… I wanted to do this for all nights. Not just last night," he explained. "Besides… I'm willing to go against Freddy's commands."

Foxy nodded solemnly. "I understand. But… I'd wanted to talk to ye."

He looked at the fox in confusion. "About what?"

"About… yer plan to defy Freddy, lad," Foxy said. He seemed to be speaking in a solemn, depressed tone, like someone had just died. He also sensed some disappointment in the pirate's voice, which was unusual, considering the animatronic's usual encouraging behavior.

"Well…" Mangle didn't know how to say this to Foxy. "Let's talk in the Kid's Cove. None of the other withered animatronics should hear us in there."

Foxy nodded, and Mangle gestured for him to follow. A few minutes later, they were at the Kid's Cove. While walking there, he noticed that the toy animatronics, apart from Balloon Boy, were still there, standing on the stage, motionless. It made the atmosphere seem unsettling, considering how lively the pizzeria usually was. Now, there wasn't that same feeling as in the previous nights.

The two fox animatronics got into the Kid's Cove.

"Lad… This place is a mess, they did not make this have a pirate theme! I'd been Foxy the _pirate!_ Not Foxy the _clown!_ " Foxy complained.

"I'm sorry," Mangle apologized. "I can't control what goes in here."

Foxy let out a long sigh. "I'd be sorry, lad. It makes me upset to see that I'd no longer been a pirate since the new pizzeria opened."

"Foxy, it's okay. They wanted me to be a clown, so I will be a clown," Mangle said. "But now I'm a toy to play with," he muttered to himself, being more solemn than before.

"Well, let's talk," the fox said. "Ye see… Freddy told us after the last night was over that Chica was severely damaged when Freddy last saw her last night… And I'd be having a feeling that ye were involved."

Mangled sighed, and nodded, ashamed of what he had done. "Yes… That's true. I'm sorry, Foxy, but Chica saw me. I couldn't let her tell Freddy about what I was trying to do."

Foxy frowned, and nodded. He remained silent for a long time. While waiting for an answer, Mangle looked up at the clock that was on the wall. It was 2 AM. Two hours had passed since Vincent had come at midnight.

When Foxy finally spoke, he said, "That'd be a very risky thing, lad. If Freddy saw that… Well, he might had deactivated ye. But… I can understand why ye did so anyways. Yer like me – Ye like to take risks. I like that, lad."

Mangle remained speechless. He only did things because he thought that it was the right thing to do. Otherwise, he didn't like taking risks. However, he didn't want to argue with Foxy.

Mangle nodded slowly. "Yes, I do like taking risks," he lied.

Foxy let how a heavy sigh. "So, what do ye want to do now? I'd be just trying to catch the endoskeleton, and I'd expect you would be doing the same, lad."

Mangle nodded. "Yeah, I'll be doing that."

Foxy started to walk out of the room. His head turned to face Mangle. "Well, I'd be seeing ye, lad."

Mangle nodded. "You too."

And with that statement, Foxy rushed out of the Kid's Cove, eager to catch the endoskeleton. Mangle thought that he should do the same. He climbed up onto the ceiling, like he always had, and started to crawl to the office.

Mangle was hesitant passing the withered animatronics. If Bonnie or Freddy saw him, then he would be dead, as in deactivated. It would be fine if Chica saw him, since she could no longer speak. The animatronic fox slipped into a party room, aiming to go into the vents.

Before doing so, he looked up at the clock. It was now around 3 AM, which meant that he had three more hours to catch the night guard. He silently crawled to the floor, and fit himself inside the vents. Once inside, he crawled to the office, to look at the night guard.

He saw Vincent, examining a monitor. Mangle tried to see what he was doing, but the image wasn't very clear. Then, in a quick panic, Vincent turned off the monitor and put a Freddy head on his own head. Mangle became extremely puzzled. He could not process what Vincent did to make it seem like he had a costume on him.

Mangle sighed, and crawled backwards, being careful of where he placed his feet and hands. He didn't want to accidentally bump into Bonnie or Freddy, or ruin Chica any further. Luckily, he managed to get out without doing any of the said things.

Unfortunately for him, he came face-to-face with Chica. The animatronic chicken glared at him, making it look like she was still upset after Mangle had broken her voice box. He chuckled softly, uneasy and feeling awkward.

"…Hello?" he said, uneasy. In return, Withered Chica made several garbled sounds. Mangle sighed. "What do you want?"

Chica made some garbled sounds and what sounded like screeching. She stopped suddenly, and let out a long, garbled sigh. Mangle felt kind of bad for breaking Chica's voice box, but at the same time, he was satisfied. Something inside of him worried that he was going insane. But robots couldn't go insane, right?

Mangle climbed up to the ceiling, and started to snicker. Chica began to make garbled sounds of protest. Suddenly, he heard loud, metal footsteps. He worried that Bonnie or Freddy heard that, and they were now coming to see what was wrong. Panicking, Mangle quickly retreated into the vents.

He tried to get as deep into the vents as he could. In the distance, he could hear Bonnie talking, with Chica making garbled sounds. Mangle tried to ignore them, and climbed back over to the office, where he was stunned by a bright light.

"Not again!" he muttered, irritated. He shook it away quickly, and looked into the office. Vincent had the Freddy head on him again. Mangle sighed, and remained in the vents. He watched the night guard intensely, getting ready to strike when he took off the Freddy head.

But his programming prevented him from attacking immediately. To Mangle, Vincent was recognized as wearing a costume. This fact had always made him confused. He sighed. He would have to deal with what he was programmed with.

As soon as Vincent took off the Freddy head, Mangle crawled quickly to the exit that led to the office, but he was stopped when the bright light stunned him momentarily. When he recovered, Vincent was wearing the Freddy heard once more. Mangle growled in frustration.

He then got the idea that he could attack Vincent from above. He waited for Vincent to take off the Freddy head. Once he did, Mangle scurried through the vents, trying to find the exit that led above the office. His footsteps were loud and heavy. His broken head was making strange, static sounds that you could hear from a mile away. He started to worry about if Freddy heard that.

Eventually, he came across an opening. He peered down below him, to see Vincent wearing the Freddy head. Mangle sighed, and fitted his head through the opening. He looked around in all angles, and saw Foxy in the hallway, along with Withered Freddy. Panicking, he quickly got his head back inside the vents.

Mangle now wished that he could see a clock. He wondered what the time was. He guessed that it was around 5 AM. He hoped that wasn't the case, however. He didn't want to waste him time, sitting around in the vents. He peered through the opening, and watched Vincent.

Mangle tensed as he got ready to strike. The moment the night guard took off the Freddy head, he fell through the opening, only hanging by his feet, which were planted firmly in the vents. Although his body was upside down, his head was not. He stared at Vincent, the animatronic fox's eyes were cold and unforgiving.

Once he noticed Mangle, Vincent seemed to visibly shake in fear. In panic, he put on the Freddy head. The fox chuckled in amusement softly.

"You think that can fool me right now?" he asked, daringly. Vincent nodded.

Mangle managed a grin, and then his jaw fell wide open. He could no longer keep it shut. His jaw felt like it was about to fall off any moment now. Despite that, he lunged at Vincent.

The Freddy head got stuck in his mouth. He could not close it. Mangle felt his teeth sink in the cloth, feeling like dirt in his mouth. Mangle tried not to gag, if he could. It was clear that if he tried to close his mouth further, his jaw could snap off from the pressure.

Just then, Mangle could hear an all-too-familiar chime ring throughout the pizzeria. That meant that it was 6 AM. He started to growl in anger. He was so close to catching the endoskeleton! And he failed, again! In a fit of anger, he opened his jaw as wide as he could, and got the head out of his mouth. He then fell to the floor, and crawled to the Kid's Cove with loud, heavy footsteps.

"I'm the idiot now," he muttered in anger. "I was so close, yet I failed once more." He sighed, trying to call himself down. "I will catch that endoskeleton tomorrow night. I will."

He plopped on the floor of the Kid's Cove, exhausted. He let out a long sigh, and closed his eyes. He tried his best to close his jaw shut completely, but it still hung slightly. His other head began to emit a static sound.

"Shut up." He slapped his endoskeleton head with one of his hands. It remained silent after that.

Mangle laid silent in a large mess of parts, dreading the day that came after the night. And then, he became inanimate and lifeless, like an animatronic should have been at night. The only thing that he knew is that this day will be as worse as the previous.

* * *

 **A/N: I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy, and I am sorry. However, now that the end of the school year is coming up in a few weeks, I can work on this way more often. If I work on this every day for at least 30 minutes, I might get this finished by the end of June. As you know, I can't make promises.**

 **If you want to know how many chapters are left, there will be at least 10 more chapters. The rest of the story is basically the last two nights of Vincent's week, a chapter to develop the plot, the next night guard's six nights at the pizzeria, another chapter, and a chapter that should wrap up this story. Well, I have nothing left to say. Branchwing, out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Do It

**Night 5**

* * *

Mangle activated promptly at midnight once more. Since the previous night, things had gotten worse for him. The children had messed around with his jaw. Now, he could barely control it. Luckily for him, the sight of his endoskeleton teeth scared some of the children off, although others were curious, and began to poke it, which Mangle did not appreciate.

His endoskeleton head was in worse shape. The eye socket in which Mangle's right eye had once resided in was now very damaged, making it impossible to put an eye in the eye socket. He could now hardly keep his balance, making it harder to crawl anywhere (He tried to climb up on the ceiling during the daytime, but he fell on the floor doing so).

During the day, it felt like an ordinary day. However, tonight, it felt different. It was like a ghost was present. However, he did not know why. He stood up on all fours, trying to keep his balance. Mangle tried to crawl out of the Kid's Cove, trying not to be noticed. Several times, he fell on the ground, but he quickly got back up, and kept crawling.

Once he managed to get out of the Kid's Cove around five minutes later, he looked around. All of the toy animatronics were deactivated once again, except Balloon Boy. He wished that they could help him. But they can't.

He then got a clever idea. He crawled up the stage, and tried his best to stand on his legs. Surprisingly, it didn't go as bad as he thought he would. He turned his head around to see that a third leg had held him in place. Mangle recalled that he once had a tail before he was mutilated by the children. He assumed that it was once his tail, but he couldn't say for sure.

He tapped the head of each of the toy animatronics. All three of their eyes fluttered to life at the same time, and he could see one thing in all of those eyes – confusion.

"Why did you wake us up, Mangle?" Toy Freddy asked, puzzled.

"Yeah! We would like to know," Toy Chica said in agreement, nodding.

"Look," he started, "I want to tell you to go try to catch the endoskeleton. Tonight."

"But Mangle-" Toy Bonnie started.

"I don't care what Freddy said!" Mangle interrupted. "It doesn't matter if he doesn't want us to go to the office now. What matters is that we catch the endoskeleton. We don't have that much time left, remember that!"

Toy Chica gasped in surprised. "But I don't want to get in trouble! If we get in trouble, who knows what will happen?"

"Yeah," Toy Freddy chimed in. "We could get deactivated for a while!"

"Who cares?" Mangle said, not thinking of any consequences. "It's just for tonight. You could go follow Withered Freddy's orders again tomorrow night. It's not a big deal, really."

"Not a big deal?!" Toy Bonnie complained. "It is a big deal! If we get deactivated, the owner could _close_ the pizzeria, and who knows what will happen then?"

"Just shut up, and do as I say," Mangle growled. "What would be even worse is if Freddy actually heard us."

"You're not the boss here, Mangle," Toy Freddy muttered.

The animatronic fox sighed, and walked off the stage. The other toy animatronics watched him as he crawled into the hallway, and then attempted to crawl on the ceiling. Once he finally managed to do so, he crawled slowly, trying to not be detected by Freddy or Bonnie. He kept his endoskeleton close to the ceiling, although it was difficult to do so. His eyes landed on the Parts and Services door. It was already open. He was afraid that meant that everyone was already gone. He heard something fall to the floor.

Surprised, he crawled over to the source of the sound. On the floor was Foxy, stunned by something. The pirate fox got up, shook his head, and headed back to Parts and Services. He didn't seem to notice Mangle. Mangle sighed, and crawled into one of the party rooms. He tried to hide in there, so that he wouldn't be noticed by anyone. He was panicking. He was pretty close to being found out by Freddy. To be honest, he was pretty scared of what would happen.

Mangle constantly peeked out of the party room, waiting for the right movement to go to the next one. He was still nervous about going out of said party room, but he tried to be brave. Once the coast was clear, he got on all fours, and started to crawl to the next party room. He did so quickly, and managed to get in it without Freddy or Bonnie noticing.

He put his back up against the wall, and let out a sigh of relief. He would be safe in here. If Chica saw him, it wouldn't matter, because she couldn't speak. Mangle avoided been seen in the entrance to the party room, just in case Freddy or Bonnie looked in there. He thought that he would be safe for now. He looked up at the clock. 1:30 AM. He cursed at himself for wasting time.

Considering the time, Mangle immediately slinked into the vents. He did what he usually did – crawl through the vents, to the office. He peeked out of the vents to look at Vincent. He squinted as a large amount of light entered his eyes. He saw the night guard turn around to face him.

"Shit, go away," Vincent muttered. He put on the Freddy Head, messing up Mangle's programming. As a result, the animatronic backed into the vents, being warded off once again. He growled in frustration, and looked at Vincent once more. He was still wearing the Freddy head.

Quickly, Vincent took off the Freddy head, and checked the monitor. The night guard pressed a button, and a melody could be heard in the distance. Mangle partially wanted to go investigate it, but he knew that he had to catch the endoskeleton tonight. He tried his best to resist the temptation to go investigate. Mangle looked at Vincent once again. Like always, he was still wearing the Freddy head.

Mangle looked around for a clock. He spotted one, and it said that the time was 2 AM. He could not afford to waste any more time. He was determined to catch the endoskeleton. He was ready to strike. The fox animatronic grinned slightly.

Suddenly, a whispery voice, a strangely familiar voice, started to echo throughout the pizzeria, and whispered, "Just do it. I do not care if he has the Freddy head on. Just. Catch. Him. I command you to."

Mangle nodded, and whispered, "I will. But my programming will not allow me to."

"DO IT," the voice roared. And suddenly, Mangle lost control of his body. The fox immediately climbed up the vents to the opening that led to above the office, and lunged from it, targeting Vincent.

From there, it all went by so quickly, and worse of all, Mangle could barely remembered what happened. From what he could remember, he saw his teeth sinking into the Freddy head, like what happened the previous night. Then, he was yanked off of the Freddy head, and was kicked to the side by Vincent.

He could remember himself violently attacking the night guard, growling and hissing and snapping his jaw at him. Mangle was quick, and he tried everything to capture (or kill, he wasn't sure) Vincent. However, Vincent was quick too, and managed to evade the animatronic's attacks. Mangle even heard himself let out an extremely loud screech that could be heard from everywhere around the pizzeria.

He heard footsteps run to the office, and heard multiple gasps and garbled sounds of surprise. Mangle did not remember who exactly was in the office, but he guessed that it was every other animatronic in the pizzeria.

"What are you doing?!" Mangle could barely hear someone, he couldn't remember who, say.

"Stop!"

"You're supposed to capture it, not kill it!"

"This is unacceptable!"

Despite the comments, for some reason, Mangle didn't care. He continued to violently attack the night guard, not caring about anything or anyone else. Mangle was very confused. He didn't know why this was happening. Mangle tried to say stop. A garbled noise came out. He was frustrated.

Mangle could remember more footsteps coming, and then he was grabbed. He struggled to get free, but then everything went dark.

* * *

Mangle woke up in the Kid's Cove, groggy and confused. He looked around. Everything seemed normal. Until he looked down at himself.

He was sitting down, but strangely, he was different shades of gray. He could see that he was wearing ripped pants, and shoes, which was very unusual. Tears pooled around his body. Mangle looked down at his hands. They were very… human-like, which he considered to be very unusual. He moved his hand through his leg. It went straight through it. He then noticed that he was a spirit.

When he looked up, he was startled as a golden bear costume was slumped on the ground with empty eyes. It was the animatronic he had seen what seemed like months ago.

"I am glad we finally meet," the bear said without moving his mouth. He recognized the voice as the voice he heard shortly before he attacked Vincent.

"…Who are you?" Mangle asked in curiosity.

"I am Fredbear, or Golden Freddy," it answered. "Nice to meet you, Mangle."

Mangle yelped, startled. "How do you know my name?"

"I know everything that happened in this pizzeria. My spirit watches over this place, along with two shadow animatronics named Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie. Now, let me explain some things. What you are seeing is not real. It is simply a dream. But what I say is real, do not think of this as fake," Golden Freddy explained.

"H-How am I dreaming? Animatronics don't dream!" he exclaimed in confusion.

"I cannot tell you now. You should not know yet. Now, I will also explain why you attacked the night guard."

"…So… Why?"

"You see… the real reason why I want to everyone to play the game is to get revenge. Eventually, the one I want revenge on will come during the night. And he will pay dearly…" he explained.

"So? What is his name?" Mangle asked.

Golden Freddy sighed. "I do not know. No one knows his name. We must keep trying to find him."

"So your genius idea is to catch endoskeletons just to get revenge?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes," he answered. "…My time left is short. Mangle, remember that you must catch the endoskeleton, no matter what it takes. If you fail, that is okay. There will always be a next time."

Mangle frowned. "But-"

By then, Golden Freddy was gone, and then everything became dark.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is too short or feels rushed. I feel like I rushed this chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I also feel like the dream bit was unnecessary, but it kind of helps the plot? There's just one more night for Vincent, however! ;) Anyways, Branchwing, out!**


	10. Chapter 10: Getting Help

**Night 6**

* * *

Mangle activated once again at midnight. The entire day had been filled with grogginess and confusion. No one came to the Kid's Cove for the entire day, and Mangle didn't know why. The good thing was that he had plenty of time to get used to crawling onto the ceiling once more.

He was also still wondering about his "dream", and why that happened to him. It was pretty suspicious. But Mangle didn't worry about that now. He had a more important thing to do. He had to catch the endoskeleton.

Mangle immediately tried his best to get out of the Kid's Cove. He looked around once he got out. Strangely, every animatronic was gone, even the Puppet. Suspicious, he began to investigate the area. There was no evidence left behind. He growled in frustration.

"Where the heck is everyone?" he muttered. Mangle then heard some metal footsteps nearby, and he was grabbed by his endoskeleton, and he started to be dragged somewhere. His second head made garbed sounds of protest and panic.

"Stop," a familiar voice commanded. Mangle recognized that voice, and he became terrified. It was Withered Freddy's voice. He was worried about what would happen next.

"A-Are you going to hurt me?" he whispered in fear.

"No," Freddy replied. "But you need to come with me."

Mangle became worried. What did he know? Did Foxy or Balloon Boy tell him what he was doing? He didn't want to know why he going to where he was going. Suddenly, he was dropped. Mangle looked around. He was in Parts and Services with all of the other animatronics.

"Mangle! Where were you?!" Toy Chica exclaimed, confused.

"…Deactivated," he muttered.

"Didn't you hear? We were supposed to meet in Parts and Services tonight!" she explained.

"EvErYoNe, sHuT uP fOr oNcE aNd LiStEn!" Bonnie commanded in his usual garbled speech. Everyone immediately went silent, and paid their attention to Freddy.

"So, if you didn't know, we have only have tonight left to catch the endoskeleton. Therefore, I need everyone to go catch it. Now. We must do everything we can. We have to catch it tonight," Freddy explained.

"But what about-" Toy Bonnie started.

"That does not matter. I don't even care at this point. We must catch the endoskeleton tonight," Freddy interrupted. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

Everyone stayed silent. Freddy smiled, and nodded. "Good, let's go."

"Not yet," a voice said. Mangle recognized the voice as Golden Freddy. In an instant, the yellow bear suit appeared in front of all of the animatronics instantly.

"G-Golden Freddy, why'd ye be here?" Foxy asked, confused.

"It is obvious that you are all unable to catch the endoskeleton by yourself. You need help. I am experienced. I can help you," Golden Freddy explained.

"But we don't need help!" Toy Freddy complained.

"You do," he snapped in the somehow calmest way possible.

"He's right," Freddy said in agreement. "This is the only way we could possibly get the endoskeleton. Therefore, it is done. We will all go try to get the night guard. Right now."

Reluctantly, everyone nodded, and they sped out of Parts and Services, immediately going to target the night guard. Mangle sighed, and crawled up onto the ceiling, determined to get the endoskeleton this night.

He followed his usual route as normal – through the party rooms, and into the vent. Nothing seemed out of place right now. Until he heard a scream. A human scream that could be heard throughout the entire pizzeria.

He peeked out of the vents to see Vincent, screaming in terror as he pointed to something. Mangle tried to get a closer look, to see that he was pointing at a yellow bear suit. It was Golden Freddy. But, he seemed lifeless, unable to move around. But how did he get there? Suddenly, Golden Freddy disappeared without any trace he was there.

Mangle was confused. What happened to Golden Freddy? He just there a few moments ago. Curious, Mangle slowly slinked out of the vent. But he couldn't waste time investigating. He had to go catch the endoskeleton. Mangle climbed up the back wall of the office, behind Vincent. He crawled up to the ceiling, and climbed in front of Vincent.

Vincent immediately put on the Freddy head once again. Mangle got confused on whenever Vincent was an endoskeleton or an animatronic once more, and he fell onto the floor. He growled in frustration, and crawled out of the office, into the hallway. Why couldn't he just get this one endoskeleton? Did it have an advantage?

He might as well try again. He crawled into the party room with the vent that led into the office. Chica was trying to fit into the vent at the moment. Sighing, Mangle crawled over to Chica, and tried to push her into the vent. Unfortunately, that didn't really work. Chica moved her legs up and down, in an attempt to kick Mangle off of her. It worked.

As a result, Mangle's jaw nearly snapped off. Mangle tried to close it, but it wouldn't. He let out a sigh. He couldn't close his mouth anymore, he assumed. He started to become worried about his future. But he couldn't worry now. He only had a few hours to catch the endoskeleton. The clock said 2 AM. Four hours left.

Finally, Chica's arms went up, and she managed to squeeze through the vents. This was Mangle's chance. He crawled into the vents, and immediately started to crawl up the vent that led to above the office, and he did so quickly. He looked at the office.

Everything seemed normal so far. Golden Freddy wasn't there, and Vincent was wearing the Freddy head. Mangle wanted to attack him, but his programming wouldn't let him. He was very frustrated. If he didn't get it tonight, what would happen then?

 _"_ _No punishment. Endoskeletons are hard to come by,"_ the voice of Golden Freddy echoed in his head. Even after several weeks, Mangle still remembered what Golden Freddy had said in response to Toy Chica's question. But was that really the case?

Sighing, he let his head go out of the vent anyways, and examined the area. There wasn't anything out of place yet. Until a bright light was flashed at him once again. He fell to the floor once again. He looked around again. He saw Vincent doing something with the monitor. Mangle heard the melody from the last night play in the distance, and sighed. He then looked out into the hallway.

In the hallway was Foxy. Just Foxy, all by himself. A light was flashed at him, and he stumbled backwards, and then turned around, walking away. Confused, Mangle immediately crawled after him.

"Foxy!" he yelled.

Foxy immediately turned around to look at Mangle. "What'd ye need, lad?" He was lucky that the pirate fox didn't notice how his mouth wasn't moving at all.

"Why are you going back to Parts and Services? It's not even 6 AM yet!" the animatronic fox asked, puzzled.

"Well, ye see, lad, I don't actually know. Whenever I'd see a bright light shined at me, it makes me go and do what I'd just been doing again," Foxy explained.

"Well, that's… interesting," Mangle muttered. What Foxy just described never happened to him.

Foxy just went ahead and started to walk back to Parts and Services. Sighing, Mangle went immediately to the party room he was just in before. He could hear Toy Bonnie screaming from within the vents, along with garbled noises, which Mangle assumed were from Withered Chica. Sighing, Mangle crawled into the vent anyways, ignoring the two animatronics.

Mangle crawled up to the opening above the office again, and peeked into it. This time, Golden Freddy was there once more. He heard the scream of Vincent once more, and in an instant, the suit was gone. Mangle let out a long sigh. Even worse, Vincent was wearing the Freddy head.

Mangle didn't care anymore about what would happen. He was determined to catch the endoskeleton today, no matter what it takes. He waited for the right moment to strike. Once Vincent took the Freddy head off, he climbed out of the opening, barely hanging on the ceiling, and lunged.

As soon as Vincent noticed Mangle, he screamed, and threw something at him, knocking the fox off of where he was standing, making him crash to the floor. His endoskeleton head started to make loud, garbled noises in anger.

Sighing, Mangle slinked off into the party room again. It was now 3 AM. He still had time. In the party room, he saw Toy Bonnie crawling out of the vent, muttering something Mangle couldn't hear. But he didn't care. He quickly slinked into the vent, trying again.

This time, he thought that he would actually succeed. Looking at the office from the top vent, Vincent was looking at the monitor. Now was his chance. He would strike right here, right now. Determined, he got in the position to lunge. However, his plan quickly failed. Upon sight of Mangle, Vincent quickly put on the Freddy head once more. Upset, Mangle tried his best to get in the top vent again. Unfortunately, he failed.

Once again, he fell to the floor, forced to crawl back to the party room. This was just getting repetitive now. He was forced to do the same thing again and again. And the same result happened every time – Vincent put on the Freddy head, causing Mangle to drop to the floor, which forced him to repeat the cycle.

It was now close to 5 AM. He couldn't believe that he wasted almost two hours doing the same thing over and over again. He hated it. Maybe, he could try a different strategy. He crawled over to the party room once more, and crawled into the vents. Making sure no one was occupying the space at the moment, he went to the vent that led to the right of the office.

He peeked out into the office. Golden Freddy was sitting there once again, looking as limp as ever. Vincent had the Freddy head on. Mangle wished that he could attack him, but as he noted several times before, something wouldn't let him. Suddenly, the yellow bear suit disappeared. What was going on with that bear? Mangle didn't know.

The purple man took off the Freddy head, and turned on a flashlight, pointing it towards the hallway. The animatronic fox started to hope that Balloon Boy would go and disable the flashlight, or else all of the animatronics would be in big trouble. But nothing happened. Everything seemed to proceed as normal.

And then something could be heard throughout the pizzeria. The chime. Mangle had wasted too much time in the vents. He – No, every animatronic failed at catching the endoskeleton. Never in the few months he had been active in the pizzeria had he ever been more disappointed at himself and everything else.

Mangle's second head let out a mechanical groan. Whatever it was saying, it was probably right – He failed. He failed at everything. He failed at catching one endoskeleton. He failed to resist being taken apart. He failed to attack a single child.

That was it. He couldn't hold in his anger anymore. He let out a loud screech, and started to stumble towards Vincent, his second head letting out garbled noises in anger.

"Get back here, you little pest," Mangle growled in anger. If he wasn't programmed not to swear, he would swear.

"Too bad!" Vincent taunted. "It's 6 AM! You can't catch me now!" He turned around to face the animatronic and stuck his tongue out, and then ran out of the pizzeria.

"Just give up," Mangle heard the voice of Golden Freddy say behind him. He turned around to face the bear suit. "The endoskeleton is gone now, there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"He's right," he heard Freddy say. "There's no point of trying now."

"Just go back to the cove, Mangle," Golden Freddy instructed. "There is nothing for you to do now."

Mangle sighed. They were right. There wasn't anything he could do. He was going to give up. Nodding in defeat, the mangled fox turned around, and slowly crawled back to the cove, his head down in shame.

When he got back to the Kid's Cove, something caught his attention. A huge sign.

'NEW: TAKE APART AND PUT BACK TOGETHER ATTRACTION! OPENS 11-6-1987!' the sign read. Below the big text was smaller text explaining how it left to be this kind of attraction, but was never one officially until now. November 6th, 1987 was technically today.

And Mangle feared that the mentioned 'take apart and put back together attraction' was him.

* * *

 **A/N: So, that's the end of Vincent's nights! Once again, sorry for the long time it took to upload this, due to procrastination and laziness. I want to finish this by August, but I don't think I will, considering how I'm procrastinating a lot. So, terribly sorry if the next few chapters feel rushed. That's all I have to say, so Branchwing, out!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Revelation

**This is simply a night without any night guard.**

* * *

As soon as Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened, toddlers rushed into the Kid's Cove, excited about the 'take apart and put back together' attraction. The children started to rip every single part off of Mangle. When they took his eyes out of his heads, he couldn't see anything anymore. His other head began to make some garbled sounds, which scared the children away from his for a few moments. If only that moment would last…

He felt the children break off his head, and reattached it to his arm. They put his eyes back in, and Mangle could see again. His second head made soft, garbled sounds, probably in attempt to say what he was programmed to say during the day. The children attached his other head to another limb, and his hands… were in places Mangle didn't even know. At least his legs were where they should be.

With everything part taken off of him and reattached, he would feel pain. A lot of pain. So much pain that the children couldn't even understand. But why was he feeling pain? He didn't even know at this point. There were many things that he couldn't explain. Golden Freddy probably knew. But he wasn't here.

After a few hours, the toddlers no longer seemed to care about the garbled sounds his second head made, but some occasionally started to cry, leaving Mangle slightly annoyed. It was still painful, but he was a robot. He couldn't really die unless he was permanently deactivated. Which just made it worse for him.

Many parts of him also seemed to be lost. Many of the wires that he had were broken, and now hung loosely off his body in many locations. Many toddlers got a hold of his second head's voice box, being easily exposed, and ruined it further. Less damaged the voice box in the costume, but it was still fairly damaged. At this rate, he wouldn't be able to even talk in a few days.

Mangle let out small moans of pain. His second head followed along. But none of the children cared, did they? He was surprised that the children managed to tear him apart and resembled him in almost a completely different shape in just one day. Later, when some employees came in to check in on him, they were also shocked, most likely for the same reason. But they just left him there.

* * *

When the pizzeria closed, Mangle had trouble deactivating. The pain from all of the misplaced parts kept him away. But he supposed that he could try to find out something new. Slowly, he crept out of the Kid's Cove, looking around for something interesting. He heard someone talking nearby in the pizzeria. Why would someone be in the pizzeria at 9 PM? Something was definitely going on.

Curious, he leaned closer, trying to listen to the conversation.

"So, Jeremy Fitzgerald, you want to be the night guard to work the midnight to 6 AM shifts?" a man said. Mangle recognized the voice as the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"Hell yeah!" a younger man, presumably Jeremy Fitzgerald, exclaimed. "I saw it in the newspaper this morning. Besides, they're just robots. What could go wrong?"

"Well, you seem… very enthusiastic about this, Jeremy," the manager acknowledged. Mangle then heard a sigh.

"So… Am I the new night guard?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, Jeremy," he said. "You're the new night guard, considering that you're the only person who actually wanted to be one."

"Yes!" the now-night guard exclaimed. "So, is there anything I need to know?"

The rest of the conversation wasn't worth listening to – all that happened was that the manager explained what to do to Jeremy. But Mangle did get one piece of important info – there was going to be a new night guard. He wasn't thrilled about this, but he was glad that he's getting a second chance. He had to tell this to the other animatronics.

He saw someone walking – someone he had never seen before. The man was young, and had messy, brown hair. Mangle couldn't tell what his eye color was, due to the lighting. It was most likely brown, but it could have been green as well. He was just wearing a casual shirt and black pants. Following him was the manager. Mangle assumed the young man to be Jeremy.

Alarmed, Mangle quickly tried his best to crawl back to the Kid's Cove before anyone noticed. Unfortunately, someone did.

"W-Who's that?" the voice of Jeremy asked, nervous. The animatronic fox froze in place.

"Oh, that's just Toy Foxy, or 'The Mangle', as we like to call him. Don't worry, he shouldn't hurt you. None of the animatronics can, I don't think," the manager reassured.

"Didn't you tell me that the guy who was night guard last complained about them getting into the office?" Jeremy asked, still unsure about what will happen.

"I don't think that will happen," he replied. "Besides, he's probably just making a desperate attempt to get fired. Plus, we did move him to the day shift."

"Oh, OK," the young man said, relieved. Mangle heard him mutter something to himself.

Sighing, Mangle continued to crawl back to the Kid's Cove, deciding just to wait for midnight to tell the other animatronics about the news. Besides, nothing could go wrong between now and then. There was no night guard tonight, so they were free to do whatever they want.

Once midnight came around, Mangle reactivated after the brief minutes he had of rest. He was very tired for some odd reason. But he had to stay activated. He had to tell the other animatronics the news! He figured the only animatronic able to bring everyone to Parts and Services was Freddy.

He began to stumble to Parts and Services, looking for the withered bear animatronic. Inside of Parts and Services, Freddy was activated, talking to Bonnie.

"F-FredDY?" Mangle asked, trying to get his attention. Mangle was surprised that his voice box wasn't completely broken… yet, since so much damage to it had been dealt in one day.

Freddy turned around to face Mangle. "Oh dear… What happened to your voice box? And, yes?"

"I-I'LL eXpLain that l-later," the fox muttered. "A-And, cAn yOu get a-all of the animaTrOniCS here?"

"Of course I can," Freddy replied. "Just wait here. I'll bring everyone here." Mangle simply nodded in response.

A few moments later, every single animatronic that was not already in the room came to Parts and Services. They all rushed in, one by one. Whatever Freddy told them, they probably thought that it was important. Mangle got ready to say his announcement.

"Attention, everyone!" Freddy yelled. "Mangle has an important announcement for everyone tonight." He turned to him, and nodded. "Mangle, you can speak now," he muttered.

"EvErYoNe… I h-hAvE iMpOrTaNt nEwS," the animatronic fox started. "I-I hAvE LeArNeD eArLiEr tOdAy that there will be a new niGHt g-gUaRd tOmOrRoW."

Everyone gasped, and everyone was silent for a few moments. Then, everyone started to cheer.

"Yes! Another chance to catch an endoskeleton!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed. "I can't wait to meet it!"

"Not so fast," the Puppet interrupted. "There is something I need to tell all of the toy animatronics first."

This statement got everyone's attention, even the withered animatronics'. Mangle looked at the Puppet, confused.

"…Did GoLdEn FrEdDy aPpRoVe oF tHiS?" the tattered rabbit asked.

"Yes, Bonnie," the Puppet said in response. All of the withered animatronics nodded.

"Can we listen?" Foxy asked. The Puppet sighed, and simply nodded in response.

"Now, listen up. I do not think that I should tell you immediately, so I will talk about some unusual things that may have been happening to you first," he started. "Normally, robots, such as yourselves, cannot think, move, or speak for themselves. They are simply programmed to say and do certain things, and can only move to certain places in the pizzeria. But, as you probably have all noticed by now, you do not follow these rules. You can think. You can speak for yourselves. You can do anything without being programmed to. You have complete control."

"So… what's the explanation for this?" Toy Freddy asked.

"It is simple. You are all possessed by spirits. You are possessed by the spirits of dead children that have been killed in this very pizzeria. I brought you all to life once more by putting your spirits in the animatronics, even the withered animatronics. Obviously, you didn't seem to notice until now," the Puppet explained. "Does that make any sense?"

"We're possessed by spirits?!" Toy Chica explained. "…I don't understand how that would make sense at all."

"T-Think aBoUt it," Mangle said. "I think tHaT I hAd mOrE sTrAnGe eXpiRenCeS than any of the t-toy aNiMaTrONicS… I gUeSs that's the only e-explanation of all of tHaT."

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were talking to themselves, probably about their disbelief about what just happened. To be honest, Mangle couldn't believe it too. But he figured that it would make sense. It would explain everything – the dreams, his hatred for the children, even his ability to talk during the night.

"This is complete nonsense!" Balloon Boy exclaimed in disbelief. "I mean, how could we possess a robot? I bet every other robot could talk, think, and move around, couldn't they?"

"Isn't that common sense?" Toy Bonnie snapped. "I thought all of us knew that!"

"Apparently not," the Puppet muttered. "Now, you took the news better than what I expected. Do you want to know your identities in your past life?"

"Yes!" all of the toys said at the same time.

"Alright, then," the Puppet. "Toy Freddy, you were a boy named Fallon. He was a nice boy, but unfortunately, he died the day of his… 9th birthday party, I believe. It was just so sad to see all of you dead."

"…I'm remembering something," Mangle heard Toy Freddy mutter.

"And Toy Bonnie, you were a 9-year-old boy, who was named Brian. He was Fallon's friend. He was very enthusiastic…"

"…I think I remember something from the past…" Toy Bonnie said.

"Toy Chica… You were a 9-year-old girl named Courtney. She always hanged out with the boys for some reason… I never knew why."

"…I think I'm remembering something too!" Toy Chica exclaimed.

"Balloon Boy, I guess I should tell you your name before I tell the Mangle his identity. You were the little brother of Fallon, who was named Brandon… You were pretty annoying."

"…Maybe it isn't total nonsense…" Balloon Boy muttered.

"And Mangle… You were a 9-year-old boy named Mark. He was… kind of a bad boy, but he was friends with everyone at the party anyways…"

Suddenly, something stirred in the back of Mangle's mind. A memory.

"…I think I'm rEmBeRiNg sOmeThiNG…" he muttered.

* * *

 _Mark was being driven to the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria that opened a few weeks ago, as advertised in the newspaper. Today was his friend Fallon's birthday party, and he couldn't wait to celebrate it with all of his friends._

 _"_ _Are we there yet?" he asked his mom._

 _"_ _No, Mark, we aren't there yet," she replied. "Just a few more minutes."_

 _"_ _But I can't wait!" he whined._

 _"_ _You can wait," she said, sighing. "Please, behave this time."_

 _He sighed, and watched the scene pass by. The lush, green trees were everywhere, and he was very excited to get there. Finally, the pizzeria came into view. He saw the great sign that said, 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria'. It was everything Mark imagined._

 _"_ _I'll miss you," his younger brother, Scott, said. His 5-year-old brother had a nice, toothy smile, short, blonde hair, and brown eyes, reminding him much of how he looked himself._

 _"_ _Don't worry, I'll be back," Mark reassured. Unfortunately, he was wrong._

 _He look at himself through the glass, his image reflected through it. He still had his messy blonde hair and brown eyes, still wearing his white baseball cap, and he was still wearing his tattered, white shirt._

 _His mom pulled up in front of the pizzeria, and got out, and opened the doors of the car for him. "Alright, Mark, let's go."_

 _In front of the door was his friends. Brian, a boy with short brown hair and green eyes, who was tall for his age, Courtney, a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, who had her hair into a ponytail today, and of course, the birthday boy himself, Fallon, a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue party hat. A younger boy resembling Fallon was holding his hand._

 _"_ _Hi!" everyone greeted._

 _"_ _Hi!" Mark exclaimed back. He ran up to them._

 _"_ _What took you so long?" Fallon asked._

 _"_ _I couldn't find my present for you," he explained. He held up the present, which was wrapped with white wrapping paper._

 _"_ _That's fine," Courtney said._

 _"_ _OK! Let's go in," Fallon exclaimed. He seemed really excited for his birthday party. "Oh yeah, and this is my brother, Brandon." The boy pointed to the younger boy holding his hand._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you," everyone said._

 _"_ _OK, my mom and dad are here, let's go in," Fallon instructed. Everyone nodded, and followed their friend inside the pizzeria, where Fallon's parents were waiting, along with an employee. The employee looked friendly, as he looked like a normal man working. Mark couldn't see the name on his nametag._

 _"_ _Hey, kids!" the employee greeted. "You're here for Fallon Bearry's birthday party, right?"_

 _"_ _Yeah!" all of the children exclaimed in response._

 _"_ _Alright, then! Follow me!" he exclaimed. He gestured for the kids to follow him, and so they did._

 _They arrived in a room decked out with birthday stuff – ribbons, tables, 'Happy Birthday' banners, and the like. Fallon's mom came in, carrying a cake with blue icing on it, and the words 'Happy Birthday Fallon!' on it. The cake looked delicious! Everyone put their presents on the table labeled 'Presents'._

 _"_ _So, as a treat, Mr. and Mrs. Bearry decided to pay more money to let the toys come here to sing 'Happy Birthday' to you!" the employee exclaimed._

 _"_ _Cool!" Brian exclaimed. "I love Bonnie, and I get to see him up close!"_

 _"_ _Yeah!" Fallon exclaimed. "I get to see Freddy up close too!"_

 _"_ _And Chica!" Courtney exclaimed._

 _"_ _Don't forget Foxy!" Mark exclaimed. The kids were to themselves to converse, talking about their favorite animatronics from the first restaurant._

 _A few minutes later, all of the toy animatronics walked in. They looked different than from what Mark remembered. Toy Freddy was a lighter brown, much fatter, had red cheeks, and a red stripe on his top hat. Toy Bonnie was blue with icy blue accents, had red cheeks, and green eyes. Toy Chica was much more feminine, having pink cheeks, light blue eyes, a bib that said 'Let's Party!' instead of 'Let's Eat!', and a pink skirt-like part._

 _But the one with the most drastic difference from the original was Toy Foxy. He was now white and pink, with no hair tuft at all. He had yellow eyes, and had no eyepatch. He had red cheeks like the other male toy animatronics, along with a tail, in which the original Foxy did not have._

 _Additionally, there was one other animatronics. One was an animatronic that resembled a small boy with light skin. Like the other toys, he had red cheeks. He wore a red-and-blue striped shirt with two buttons on them, blue pants, brown shoes, a striped propeller hat, and had a big smile. He was holding a balloon, along with a sign that said 'Balloons!' Mark thought that he was creepy._

 _Mark wondered why the blue-and-purple box wasn't with them. He remembered it had a black-and-white puppet in it, which was simply called 'The Puppet.' Maybe it couldn't move like the others? Mark didn't know._

 _Finally, a yellow bear animatronic walked in. He didn't recognize it, and it looked so different from the others. It was made of cloth, not plastic. It was also standing in a strange, human-like way. Mark was very confused._

 _"_ _Who's that?" Brandon asked, scared. He pointed to the boy animatronic._

 _"_ _I think that is Balloon Boy. Trust me, there were pictures of the animatronics in the newspaper," his dad deduced._

 _"_ _Oh, OK!" Brandon said in understanding. "Then… who's the yellow bear animatronic?"_

 _"…_ _I honestly don't know," he said. "I've seen it before, but I can't remember where I saw it."_

 _Suddenly, all of the animatronics started singing 'Happy Birthday'! They all sang together, even the unusual bear animatronic. Fallon was smiling widely the whole time._

 _"_ _Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you for getting them to sing for me!" Fallon exclaimed. "I really like it!"_

 _"_ _You're welcome, sweetie," his mom responded._

 _"_ _Now, kids!" the bear animatronic said. "Let's go on an adventure!"_

 _"_ _OK!" everyone exclaimed._

 _"_ _Adults, please don't go with us! They'll be safe in the hands of us!" the yellow bear said._

 _"_ _O-OK, if you say so," Mr. Bearry said._

 _The bear gestured for the children to follow it, and so they did. They were led to a dark room. Strangely, none of the other animatronics were with them, except the yellow bear. Mark could barely see the others and the sole animatronic with them._

 _"_ _A-Are you sure this is safe?" Courtney asked._

 _"_ _Don't worry," the yellow bear animatronic. He grabbed his head, and took it off, revealing a man underneath. "You won't wondering after this." He held up a silver, pointy object. A knife._

 _"_ _W-What are you doing with that?" Mark asked. Even he was scared. He was rarely scared._

 _"_ _Why are you wondering even?" he asked in response. "You won't be asking anything after this."_

 _Suddenly, he heard the sound of flesh being cut very quickly, and he heard someone screaming. Brandon._

 _"_ _No! NO!" Fallon yelled. "Don't leave me- AHHHH!"_

 _The birthday boy started to scream as well. Mark realized what were done to them. They were stabbed with the knife. A few moments later, their screams died out. Everything was still. Mark stumbled over to them, and put his hand on Fallon's chest. Nothing was moving, and he felt a warm liquid. He was dead, and most likely, so was Brandon._

 _"_ _Monster!" Brian screamed. "Brandon and Fallon are GONE because of you! They're gone! We'll never see them again!"_

 _"_ _Or will you?" the man asked. A few moments later, Brian started to scream. Mark looked at what happen. He had tried to block it, and now his hand was bleeding badly. Mark himself realized that he was standing on the blood of Fallon._

 _Another stab later, Brian screamed again. This time, a few seconds later, his scream faded. He became silent. Over where he was, a corpse laid, and blood pooled around the boy. It was just him and Courtney now._

 _"_ _We have to get out of here!" Courtney yelled. "Or else we'll die!"_

 _"_ _Don't even think about it," the man taunted. "I locked the door once we all got in. There's no way you can escape."_

 _"_ _No!" Mark cried. "I promised my little brother I would come back! I can't break that promise!"_

 _"_ _Too bad," he said. "You'll see him when he's dead, then."_

 _Suddenly, he stabbed something else. Courtney started to scream. A few moments later, he pulled the knife out, and she dropped to the floor, her scream dying out. Blood soaked her shirt, and Mark was horrified._

 _He backed up, until he couldn't no more. He tripped on something, and fell to the floor. He scooted back up to the corner, terrified. He was cornered. There was no escape. He would die right here, right now. The boy started to cry._

 _"_ _Oh, please, don't kill me!" Mark cried. "I'm just an innocent boy! What have I ever done to you?!"_

 _Suddenly, a sharp pain went through his chest. He started to scream. He was choking on his own blood. He senses started to get dull. His vision was fading. The pain was started to get numb. He was starting to lose his voice. Suddenly, everything went black. And he felt nothing._

* * *

"…Mangle? Mangle!" the Puppet said, trying to get Mangle's attention.

Mangle snapped out of his memory, and looked around. "W-What's hapPeNiNg?"

"It is 5 AM. You were standing there for a long time. What were you even remembering?" the Puppet explained.

"…The dAy I diED," he muttered. "…I really stood t-there fOr tHaT LoNg?"

"Yes, you did," he replied.

"…S-So, it is tRuE, iSn'T it?" Mangle muttered. "We were all o-oNcE hUmAn."

"Yes, even I was a human once, too," the Puppet started. "I was one of the first to die. And then Golden Freddy came. And then the original Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy came. And finally, you and the rest of the toy animatronics came. It is not as lonely as it used to be."

"At LeAsT yOu'Re n-not as MaNgLeD as me," he muttered, letting out a heavy sigh.

"Just get back to the Kid's Cove," he commanded.

"One more q-question tHoUgH," the fox animatronic said. "W-WhAt hApPeNeD to the b-bodies?"

"I do not know," the Puppet replied. "They might have been stuffed inside the original animatronics, but I do not know where yours and the other toys' bodies would be. Anyways, just go back to the Kid's Cove."

He sighed. "F-Fine."

Mangle crawled back to the Kid's Cove, slowly, thinking about the memory. What happened to the bodies? Where is the room where they were killed? Who _was_ the killer even? Was Scott, his brother when he was a human, OK? There were so many questions that were left unanswered. But Mangle didn't have time to worry about that.

As soon as he stumbled into the Kid's Cove, he collapsed, deactivated. Maybe he had seen Scott after he became Toy Foxy, but who knows. But one day, he will see him again. He will, no matter what it takes.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's chapter number 11, finally, and it's longest chapter so far, as a treat. So, I believe that all of the toy animatronics are possessed. Also, the naming of Mark's brother, Scott, was an intentional reference to Scott Cawthon. ;) As another note, 'Mangled' has hit 2000 views! Thank you so much! Also, as a treat, I'll try my best to get a chapter out on August 2nd, which will be one year since the first chapter was published! However, I can't promise that the next chapter will be long, so that's one bad thing. I can't find anything else to say here, so Branchwing, out!  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Another Chance

**Night 2**

* * *

Mangle was confused. He couldn't move at all. Nothing was happening, it seemed like. He could feel the pain of being taken apart and being put back together again, but nothing else. He couldn't even see or hear anything. It was strange. Very strange, even stranger than the fact that he used to be a human child. He wondered what he would do now.

He had lost track of time. He assumed that it was now night, considering that he wasn't feeling anything. It had to be the case, he didn't think that children would roam the pizzeria at night. It had all started the day the Puppet revealed to him and the rest of the toys that they once were humans. As soon as he went back to the Kid's Cove and deactivated, he felt someone touch him. He wasn't sure who, but he did feel a hand.

After that, he felt absolutely nothing. When he tried to activate, he couldn't. He tried to listen to his surroundings, but he heard nothing. He couldn't even feel anything. The only thing, he realized later that day, was pain. Pure pain. The pain was most likely from being taken apart and being put back together, but he wasn't positive on that theory. He could think, however. It was like being electrocuted at certain times and being blind, deaf, mute, numb, and paralyzed, all at the same time.

"Mangle?" a familiar voice said. It couldn't have been Scott. It couldn't have been another child. It had to be either someone who works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria or one of the animatronics. But if he wasn't able to hear before, how could he hear now?

"Mangle?!" the voice said again, sounding like he was panicking. Mangle swore he heard that voice before. But he couldn't remember who, for some reason. He felt a metallic hand shake him. He now knew for certain that it was definitely an animatronic.

Mangle tried activating. It worked. He opened his eyes, groggy at the sight of the pizzeria once more. Standing above him was none other than Foxy. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be catching the new endoskeleton now?

"Good, lad, you'd be awake," the withered fox said. Mangle now recognized the voice that was speaking to him before. It was Withered Foxy.

"…W-WhAt hApPeNeD…?" he asked, still groggy from just reactivating.

"…Freddy deactivated ye, lad," Foxy said, sighing.

"WhAt?! HoW?!" Mangle exclaimed in shock.

"Well… While ye were having your flashback, Freddy suspected that I'd knew something that he didn't. So… I'd told him what ye were doing. Sorry, lad," he explained with a touch of sadness in his voice. Mangle could see that Foxy clearly felt guilty about what he had done. "He intended for ye to be deactivated all week, but I couldn't stand being without ye… You're part of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, lad, after all. As for how he actually deactivated ye, I don't know how."

"Oh… BuT I cAn'T bELieVe tHaT yOu tOLd hiM, FoXy! I-I tHoUgHt yOu WeRe My fRiEnD!" Mangle snapped in disappointed and anger. He couldn't believe Foxy betrayed him. He thought that he wouldn't tell, but he did. He felt betrayed. He was angry at Foxy. Why did he even trust him? He didn't know.

"I said I'd be sorry, Mangle! I thought that ye would take this lightly!" Foxy protested, upset. "I didn't have a choice, it was either telling him or having the same fate as ye, lad! Ye should be at least happy that I'd reactivated you!"

He let out a heavy sigh. He might as well believe Foxy. He was technically older than Mangle, so why bother protesting? Foxy would win, no matter what, most likely.

"ALriGhT, I bELieVe yOu," he muttered. "I gUeSS yOu hAd no ChOiCe… AnYwAyS… wHaT dAy is it?"

"…Monday, why'd you ask?" Foxy replied, confused.

"I miSSed a NiGhT?!" Mangle exclaimed in surprise. "ThAt iSn'T fAiR!"

"I know," he muttered with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "But… The good part is I'd convinced Freddy to let ye keep doing what ye were doing last week, once ye had reactivated, of course."

"THaT's gOoD, at LeAsT," the mangled fox animatronic muttered.

"Now, what ye waiting for? Go ahead and catch the endoskeleton, would ye?" Foxy demanded.

Mangle simply nodded, and quickly crawled out of the Kid's Cove, determined to catch this endoskeleton. Once he got out of the room, he looked at the clock. It was 2 AM now. How long had he been deactivated for this night? It was at least two hours, he knew that. But why was he worrying about that now? He had an endoskeleton to catch.

Mangle went the same route as he usually did – through the halls, into the party room, and through the vents, into the office. When he reached the office, however, he noticed that the night guard was different. So, the statement _was_ true. There was going to be a new night guard, most likely Jeremy Fitzgerald. He stood there in the vents, watching him, seeing what he does.

Right now, he was frantically checking the monitor, as if he was searching for something. But what? The animatronics? They only wanted to catch the endoskeleton, including Mangle himself, not kill it. He didn't even know why any of the animatronics would want to actually kill the endoskeleton. It was true that Mangle did want to kill children, but not an endoskeleton. That being said, would he kill an adult?

Why was Mangle thinking about this? He had to catch the endoskeleton. Sure, he had all week, but there was no time to waste. He positioned himself to lunge, and Jeremy immediately put on a Freddy head, one like Vincent's Freddy head. He couldn't tell if it was the same head, but that didn't matter. Mangle tried to lunge at the night guard, but he couldn't. Just like how he couldn't capture Vincent when he had the Freddy head on.

He fell from the ceiling, and looked at the clock. It was now 4:30 AM. Did it really take that long to get to the office? It didn't feel like two and a half hours. Time surely does go by fast in the pizzeria, but he didn't think it was this fast. He crawled back to the party room, and went through the vent, but not up to the vent that led to the ceiling. Once he had the chance, he would climb back up to the ceiling vent.

However, as soon as he got to the ceiling, Jeremy had the Freddy head on once again. This was just as frustrating as the week with Vincent. How was Mangle even going to _catch_ the endoskeleton? It was difficult indeed, but he might as well keep trying. He did the same thing again and again. It was no use. Every time he got back up to the vent that led above the office, the night guard had the Freddy head on. And every time, Mangle had to crawl back down to the lower vents.

"I nEeD a sTrAteGy," he muttered. "BuT eVeRy tiME I gO uP, hE HaS tHaT FrEdDy hEaD oN."

As soon as he said that sentence, however, the all-too-familiar chime rang throughout the pizzeria. Mangle sighed. At least he had a few more days. He crawled back to the Kid's Cove, doing the same thing he did after every night. He crawled back over to his usual spot, and deactivated, expecting the pain that would come him later that day.

"If onLY tHiNgS wErE diFFeReNt…" he muttered before he deactivated.

And then, the pizzeria went silent as Jeremy left the building.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's the next chaper. I am sorry if it feels a little rushed, as I wrote it within a span of a couple of days. And for how Freddy managed to deactivate Mangle for two days... let's just say supernatural causes were involved. For how Foxy activated Mangle, he basically just shook him a bunch of times and kept saying Mangle's name. Anyways, I'm sorry it's not very long, I really wanted to get this chapter out on the one-year anniversary of "Mangled", which is in fact, today! So, thank you for sticking with me for the past year, I really appreciate it. As for the next chapter, I hope I can get it out by next week, but of course, I can't make promises. I'll post some Mangle art on my deviantArt later today, so stay tuned for that. Branchwing, out!**


	13. Chapter 13: Patience

**Night 3**

* * *

Mangle didn't move at all when he being taken apart and being put back together. He didn't flinch, and he didn't even bother to say something. They wouldn't listen. They would do the same thing they did every day, either way. As much as he hated it, it was partially helpful. It allowed him to listen to his surroundings more closely.

Sometime in the afternoon, he heard a familiar voice, whining to go home. Interested, he tried as best as he could to listen. Maybe he could learn something new.

"B-But mom! I don't want to go here!" the familiar voice whined. Was it Tommy? Was it Scott? He wasn't certain, but he had heard that voice before.

"Scott… I know what happened to Mark, but… he's gone, and you can't change that," an older woman reassured the younger kid. …That was Mangle's mother when he was still a human child. Why were they here? Sure, he was overjoyed they came, but he didn't know the reason why.

"I want him back! I want MARK back!" Scott started protesting.

"Scott! You're going to have a birthday party here, even if Mark is gone. They are friendly, they won't hurt you. Now, you can watch them-"

"NO!" Mangle heard loud footsteps, like the footsteps of withered Bonnie whenever he walked, but they weren't metal footsteps. They were the footsteps of small children, stomping like they were having a temper tantrum. He saw a short, familiar figure run into the Kid's Cove, crying and screaming. Mangle recognized immediately who it was.

The familiar blond hair and brown eyes was apparent to Mangle, and he quickly recognized the figure as Scott. He tried to say something, but nothing came out. He was speechless. The only sound that came out of the animatronic was the soft static of his second head. He was speechless that his former brother had come back, after all of these months. Well, it was more like, "his mom forced Scott to come back to the pizzeria", but still, Scott was present.

However, as soon as the boy saw Mangle, he screamed in terror, and ran out. Mangle let out a low sigh. For a few seconds, Mangle felt happy. He finally got to see his brother again. However, that brief happiness ended when Scott ran out. He couldn't talk to him. Scott was terrified of him. He had become a monster, even to his own family.

…But Scott and his mother were no longer his family. He was dead. He had nowhere else to go but here, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. And they could never know that the ghost of him, the ghost of _Mark_ , still lingered throughout the pizzeria as Toy Foxy. If he had the chance, if Scott wasn't terrified of him, he could tell him. But he was only programmed to speak the words he spoke during the daytime.

But he was broken. He was a malfunctioning animatronic. All because of every single child who were heartless enough to take him apart and put him back together. If it weren't for them, he might be able to talk to Scott. All of the horrible things that had happened to him over the past few weeks might have never happened. And all of this started because of one little boy.

Oh yes, he hated that boy with a burning passion. He hated all of the children with a burning passion. And that all of that anger continued to build up every day as he was taken apart and put back together, in a way that he wasn't intended to. He was surprised he hadn't snapped yet. He thought he would have by now. By now, perhaps the only child he even liked was Scott. He hadn't done anything to Mangle yet, so there was still hope.

But now Scott was gone, all he had to do was wait until the night came, for the pain that came today to end. He held his breath. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

Scott was running, screaming and crying his heart out. If anything scared him more than spiders, they were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, the robots of the pizzeria. Scott didn't have an explanation as to why, he just thought they were… _scary_. They seemed too lifelike to him. Scott didn't like that at all.

He also didn't like Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria because the last time he was here, it was the last time he had seen his brother, Mark. And he _promised_ that he would come back, he promised! But he never did come back. He never broke a promise, why would he break one now? It didn't seem right to him. And his mom had even told him that they never found Mark after that day. She said that he was gone, never to be seen again.

That wasn't true, was it? Mark had to be alive somewhere, but where? He didn't know, no one knows. He kept ignoring his mother's demands, and kept going on a temper tantrum, knocking over everything in his path.

Scott, not looking where he was going, crashed into a door, and fell into the room before him. His entire body was in pain. He started crying like there was no tomorrow, completely unaware what just happening, his mind only focused on the swelling pain raging throughout his entire body. He wanted to go home. He wanted to go home _now_. He wanted his mom. But he wanted Mark more than anything else in the world.

He opened his eyes slightly, his vision blurred by tears, to see what was in front of him. The door was wide open, light peering into the room before him. The checkered floor before him was covered with grime, dust covering just about every single thing in the room. A single ray of light shone on a faded, brown bear, who strangely, had no dust on him at all. He looked around the room, which was blurred by his tears.

Along with the bear, Scott could see a few other things. There was a bluish-purple rabbit with no face, a yellow chicken, its head separate from its jaw, and a red fox with metallic legs, who also had nearly no dust on them. This scared him even more than the other four back in the main part of the pizzeria. He started to hyperventilate, and started crawling backwards until he felt someone's legs. Looking up, he saw his mother.

"Scott! Where were you?!" she exclaimed, terrified.

"I want to go home!" Scott whined. "I don't want a birthday party here!"

"I'm your mother, and I say you will have a birthday party here. I already talked to the manager, he said you'll have a birthday party on your own birthday! How convenient!"

"But mom!" Scott whined.

"Now, Scott, we're going home now, OK? Seriously, calm down. Everything will be okay soon," his mom said. She grabbed him by his shirt collar, and started dragging him down the hallway. It was an embarrassment to everyone, and they felt like they were being watched. No one liked that day.

Scott was happy now, though. He would be home soon. He didn't want to be here any longer. But his impending birthday party, however, scared him very much.

* * *

Later that day, Mangle reactivated once more, ready for the night before him. Tonight was the third night. He had three more nights. After tonight, it would be halfway through the week. And Mangle was determined to catch the endoskeleton before then. After earlier today, however, he couldn't stay focused. He couldn't believe what had happened. He got up, and slowly crawled over to the exit of the Kid's Cove, despite being off balance.

Balloon Boy was the first to notice that something was… "off" about Mangle. As Mangle stumbled throughout the pizzeria, Balloon Boy, being the curious animatronic he was, approached the broken fox animatronic.

"Mangle? What's wrong?" he asked.

"NoThiNG," Mangle lied in a soft murmur. He ignored him, and continued to crawl on the floors, to the office.

"Are you sure?" Balloon Boy asked once more.

"YeS! I'm sUrE!" he snapped, annoyed. He twisted his head around to face the humanoid animatronic, and flashed two glowing white pupils at him. Sighing, Mangle shook his head, and his eyes returned to normal a few seconds later.

Speechless, Balloon Boy immediately started walking as fast as he could, his footsteps loud and heavy, in an attempt to get away from the malfunctioning animatronic. Mangle simply just watched. He took a quick glance at the toy animatronics, expecting someone to activate. But no one did.

"…DoEs tHe sAmE tHiNG fRoM LasT wEEk ApPLy tHis WeEk?" he said to himself. His endoskeleton head emitted soft, but brief, static, as to say "yes" to his question. Shaking his head, Mangle continued on, ignoring the other animatronics. He took one last look at them, to see that Toy Bonnie was slowly activating before moving on.

Mangle crawled throughout the hallways, to the office, as always. However, rather than going to the party room immediately, he stopped, trying to observe the night guard's behavior.

Jeremy Fitzgerald seemed to act about the same as Vincent. He saw his lips move, as if he trying to say something, but Mangle could barely hear what he was saying, much less make it out. Jeremy looked up several times, in a frantic attempt to ward away Mangle and the rest of the animatronics. Mangle noticed the other animatronics passing by him, but they didn't seem to care about him.

When Jeremy shined his flashlight into the hallway, Mangle was temporarily blinded by the light, making him stumble backwards, and he crashed into whatever was behind him. Once he regained his sight, he looked above him to see the glare of Withered Freddy. Strangely, Withered Freddy didn't even say anything. He remained motionless, his gaze focused on the animatronic fox. Mangle winced.

"…Uh…" he uttered under his breath. "Is tHeRe a PrObLem?"

Freddy remained silent, intimidating him.

"PLeaSe, sAy sOmEtHiNG, aNyThiNG!" Mangle halfheartedly begged.

"…Fine. You know doing what you are doing is a mistake. But, I won't stop you," Freddy muttered.

"ReaLLy?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

The bear nodded. "Yes." He then looked to the side and uttered, "Foxy must care about you _very_ much," that statement directed to himself.

There was a brief spark of happiness in Mangle's eyes, despite his inability to smile. "THaNkS!"

"You're welcome, but don't think this will last," Freddy replied. "Any slip-ups and I'm deactivating you. And I'll make sure Foxy doesn't go activate you again."

His happiness was diminished by this statement. Dread hanging over him, Mangle got up, fell back down again, and crawled over to the party room he usually went into. He entered the vents, like usual. It was the same-old strategy. He didn't even bother to look at the time. Time seemed to progress fast in the pizzeria, so he had no time to waste.

However, when he entered the vents, he heard the voice of a young man, one who seemed frightened by his tone. Mangle's eyes scanned the office, looking for the voice. This voice didn't seem robotic. But there were no humans here. Who could it be from? Suddenly, realization hit Mangle like a quick.

 _Jeremy,_ was the first name that came into his head. But… Jeremy was an endoskeleton. His voice _should_ have sounded robotic. But then there was Vincent. He didn't sound like a robot either, did he? Mangle never noticed until now. He wasn't sure if he was deranged during that time, or he was just acting stupid and not using common sense for something unfamiliar.

"Go away, go away, go away…" Jeremy was muttering under his breath, acting skittish at the moment, contrary to what he acted like when Mangle first saw him. "…Please don't kill me."

Mangle's attention drifted to the animatronic that was standing in front of Jeremy, a familiar pirate fox animatronic. Foxy was seconds away from leaping at the night guard, his posture stiff. A low growl emitted from his voice box, breaking the near silence. The mangled fox could less about what would happen next. As long as the endoskeleton was caught, everything was going to turn alright. However, the scene seemed to enthrall Mangle, and he got ready to react to whatever happened next.

Foxy leaped, and let out a screech. In an instant, Jeremy threw off his Freddy head, and shined a flashlight into the eyes of the animatronic, making him come to a screeching halt and land on the table. Mangle took this chance to quickly crawl up to the ceiling vent and poked his head out. Papers fluttered throughout the office, and various objects were scattered across the floor, some broken, some intact. Several papers landed on Mangle's face, causing him to fall to the floor in a loud thud.

He was too dazed by the impact to see what everyone did next, but he didn't really care. Part of him believed the night was going to end in a failure, just like every single night that happened before tonight. He felt small, sharp shards of objects that were shattered from Foxy's fall dig into Mangle's endoskeleton, but he didn't really care. If those kids got hurt, he wouldn't care. In fact, he would be happy if any of the kids got hurt.

Except if that said kid was Scott. If that was the case, Mangle didn't know what he would do. Scott was one of the only things in the world he cared about. If he died, Mangle didn't even know what he would do next, if decided to keep on going. He shook away the thought for now. If anything, he assumed that he would die – or rather, deactivate permanently – before Scott would.

Shaking away the papers on his head, Mangle looked around to observe the room. Foxy laid on the floor, emitting static and repeating "ERROR" over and over again, while his head twitched violently. Other than that, the pirate fox didn't move a muscle. On the other hand, Jeremy was wearing the Freddy head, shaking in fear from what happened. His knees were up to his chest, and he starting rocking back and forth on the chair he was sitting on.

"WhAt'S wRoNg?" Mangle asked. "It'LL juSt bE qUiCk, yOu hAvE nOtHiNg To WorrY aBoUt."

Jeremy let out a grunt of discontent, and he glared at the animatronic, but he was still visibly shaking in fear. "Y-You'll hurt me! Do you think I _wouldn't_ be scared because of that?!"

" _HuRt_ yOu? Why wOuLd yOu ThiNK tHaT?" Mangle asked. It was true he knew what would happen if a human was stuffed into a suit (most, if not all, of the animatronics knew this), but this was an endoskeleton, not a human. Plus, maybe, sugarcoating it would convince Jeremy to come with him and be put into a suit. Mentioning the dangers would be a bad idea.

"Are you braindead?" Jeremy snapped. "Do you even know what will happen?!"

"NoT aT aLL," Mangle coaxed. He quickly winked, the more feminine side of Toy Foxy coming out in him. A slight blush covered what was visible of Jeremy's face.

"A-Are you… flirting with me?!" Jeremy blurted out, clearly surprised by how Mangle said those three words. His face was now a rosy red, blushing some more.

Mangle spluttered out some gibberish noises, not expecting that answer to come out of the night guard's mouth. He quickly shook his head, embarrassed.

"Wh- No! NoT aT aLL!" he denied. Mangle started to wonder where Jeremy got that idea. "LoOk, jUsT cOmE wiTH mE, it'LL bE qUicK."

"No!" Jeremy snapped. "I will not!"

"YoU'Re a StuBbOrN oNe, ArEn'T yOu?" Mangle said. "PLeaSe cOoPeRaTe wiTH mE, eNdOsKeLeTon."

"For the last time, tell your robot friends that I'M NOT AN ENDOSKELETON!" he demanded.

"WeLL-" As soon as Mangle started his sentence, the all-too-familiar chime rang throughout the pizzeria. His second endoskeleton head began to make loud, garbled sounds, like he was upset or something. Mangle glared at the night guard, expecting something to come out of his. "Hmph. We'LL taLK aBoUt tHiS toMoRrOW."

Mangle got down on the floor, and started crawling back to the Kid's Cove, dreading the day ahead of him.

"HEY!" Jeremy screamed. "Aren't you going to help me clean up this mess?!"

Growling, Mangle turned his head around to face the night guard. "Do YoU thiNK i'M cApAbLe oF dOiNg so?!"

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You bEtTeR bE." Ignoring any further comments from him, Mangle continued to crawl back to his usual spot. Along the way, he saw every single animatronic – even the Puppet, going back where they belong. No one said anything, they just went back to their positions. Either they didn't hear his and Jeremy's conversation, they didn't care, or they didn't bother mentioning it.

Either way, Mangle finally made it back to the Kid's Cove, and went into the very corner of the room to rest, awaiting the day ahead of him. Before he deactivated, a sudden thought struck his mind.

What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, so sorry for this being late. Well, a good thing is, this was before Thanksgiving. Honestly, I have school, I'm busy with many things, but in my free time, I've been lazy and haven't worked on this until recently. The beginning part of this chapter dates back to... August? September? Whenever it was, it was a few months ago, and knowing me, this chapter should have come out sometime in October. Trust me, I'll try my best to not procrastinate and actually get this story done before the end of the year. If not, expect this story to be finished in the first few months in 2017. Again, so sorry for the long wait, I promise I'll try to release chapters more frequently. Hopefully, this chapter will satisfy you with point of views from both Mangle and Scott. And, I threw in a bit of humor that MIGHT be funny, I don't think you will find it funny, though. Maybe, there will be another chapter with a section in Scott's point of view... Well, you'll have to wait and see to find out. ;)**

 **With that, Branchwing, out!**


	14. Chapter 14: Another Talk

**Night 4**

* * *

The day was just as predictable as every other day so far – be taken apart and be put back together. It was the same old thing, over and over again. Every time, it happened, Mangle was is pain. But there was no way he could stop it at this point. For whatever reason, the children weren't disciplined, even before he was declared a take-apart-and-put-back-together attraction. If only things were different…

Mangle took his mind off of that for now. But the thought kept returning. He couldn't entertain the children. To them, he was just a toy. A worthless toy that could easily break within the snap of a finger. They didn't think he had feelings, did they? They probably just thought he was an emotionless robot who couldn't feel pain. They could do whatever they want to him, and they wouldn't care.

But they were mostly young kids, with such vivid imaginations. Only they knew what stirred in their mind. Mangle knew what was in his mind. It was a turmoil between love and hate. He loved entertaining. He hated children. Those two things don't mix. If anything, they would only make things worse for Mangle. Plus, who knew what words he would spit out to the children? Words of hate? Words of love? He didn't know, and he didn't want to know.

He thought about giving up all together, and wanted to leave the spirit of Mark to rot in the pizzeria, with little hope of leaving. But he couldn't. Entertaining children was his job, and he knew of no possible way to force the spirit inside of him to leave his current body. The only thing that was true that he was no longer meant to sing of joy and life. He was only meant to be a toy to children.

As time went on throughout the day, what happened to him was the same old things. The children were particularly ruthless today, as they often slammed his parts on the ground in a fit of rage, and stepped on them. At this point, he might as well be as fragile as a feather. One single bump might as well bring him down completely.

At least the night served as a break for him. That was the only good part of being at the pizzeria right now. When it was night, he could do whatever he wanted, without fear of being caught or confusing any living person. The only stranger to the pizzeria was the night guard, and even he was starting to become familiar at this point.

When night finally fell across the land, Mangle deactivated once more until midnight, which followed in his reactivation. The good thing was that he had slightly better coordination than the previous night, but he was still extremely damaged. He stumbled throughout the pizzeria, to the hallway. He went the same route as always, and climbed up to the vent leading above the office. He didn't bother waiting for the right chance to – the only thing he was going to do at the moment was talk to Jeremy.

"HeY," he muttered, hoping to grab his attention.

A small yelp escaped from Jeremy's mouth, and he scrambled to put a Freddy head on. Mangle could faintly hear the sound of heavy breathing, along with some soft murmurs. The night guard's eyes darted back and forth, trying to detect the source of the sound.

"GoSh, sToP oVeRrAcTiNg," Mangle insisted, rolling his eyes. "iT's JusT mE."

"Who?" Jeremy asked, the word barely escaping his mouth while he was in panic.

"MaNgLe," he answered. "Or ToY FoXy, as mOsT ouTsiDErs kNoW mE aS."

"Mangle…" the young man uttered under his breath. "The person who runs this place told me you were called 'The Mangle'."

"PLeAsE, jUsT caLL mE 'MaNgLe'. 'The MaNgLe' maKeS mE sOuNd LikE a ThiNG."

"But you are a thing. You're a robotic animal, an animatronic."

Mangle let out a long, deep sigh, memories of his final day alive coming to light in his mind. "YoU wOuLdN't uNdErStAnd…"

Jeremy looked up at the vent he was in, showing a sign of… something in his eyes. "Is this about that incident that happened a few months ago?"

Suddenly, Mangle was intrigued by what the night guard had to say. "Hmm… TeLL mE mOrE."

"Well, a few months ago, shortly after this place opened, five kids went missing, and no one knows what happened to them. They've been gone for so long, everyone just thinks they're dead."

"AnD whO aRe ThEsE cHiLDrEn?"

"Fallon, Brandon, Brian, Courtney, and Mark. The newspaper never said their last names. Brandon was said to be 7, while the others were said to be 9. Surely, you've at least _seen_ them, even if you don't know their names."

Mangle just sat there, looking at the night guard in disbelief. He was surprised Jeremy knew the toys' former names, considering he was supposed to be an endoskeleton. He waited to see what happened next, if anything was going to react in some way.

Unfortunately for Mangle, it looked like he sent Jeremy the wrong message, so the night guard frantically took off the Freddy head, and turned to a monitor, and pushed a button. Mangle could hear the quiet sound of music in the distance. Once he let go of the button, Jeremy pressed some more buttons, illuminating the left and right vents, and let go shortly after. He then flashed his light into the hallway. Mangle couldn't see what was there, but he was flashing it a few times.

Once all of that was done, he put the costume head back on, making Mangle register him as an animatronic with a suit on once more. Jeremy looked up at the vent where the animatronic fox was, and blinked a few times, expecting something to happen.

"…You aren't going to kill me?" he asked, his voice soft and afraid, reminding Mangle how he felt when he was killed so long ago.

"DiD I sAy I wAs gOiNg tO kiLL yOu?" Mangle answered. He paused for a few seconds, and then said, "No. I'm NoT gOiNg to KiLL yOu."

Jeremy uttered something unintelligible under his breath. The office went silent as the night guard continued to do his job, while Mangle just sat there in the vents, unable to tell what time it was. Mangle wanted to capture the endoskeleton, but he might as well wait. Besides, he might provide some valuable information to him. The animatronic waited for a response from Jeremy.

Finally, Jeremy put back on the Freddy head, and he looked up at Mangle once more. "Well, is there a reason you want to talk to me?"

Mangle hesitated for a bit, and then replied, "Oh, weLL…" His second head started to make garbled radio static, and he tried to stop the sound while Jeremy looked around, panicking.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he screamed, clearly scared. The night guard was visibly sweating, his back up against the wall, and he was hyperventilating as well. As soon as he calmed down, he picked up his flashlight, and swung it around wildly, the light from it even showing through the vent above the office for a few brief moments. Mangle peeked out of the vent, and once the light was shone into his eyes, down he went.

The loud crash from Mangle's impact with the floor could be heard all throughout the pizzeria. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all rushed to the scene, wondering what had happened. They all just stared at him in disbelief. Meanwhile, Mangle was so dazed from the impact that he couldn't make out the next few moments clearly.

"Mangle!" several voices yelled, trying to get his attention. After a few moments, Mangle finally responded, letting out a low groan of pain.

"Oh... WhAt diD I dO tHiS tiME…?" he muttered.

"I think ye fell, lad," one of the animatronics responded. Foxy. "Why?"

He glared over at Jeremy, and let out a snarl while the night guard was making small, whimpering noises, trying to get everything straightened out for him. His flashlight was off at the moment, but hopefully, Balloon Boy would come and disable it.

"ThE eNdOsKeLeToN…" Mangle growled. "HE sHiNeD tHaT L-LiGhT aT mE."

"What light?" Freddy questioned. "The only light I see here is the office lights."

With what little control he still had over his hands, he pointed at the flashlight that was sitting on the desk. It was pointed towards one of the vents, oddly. Jeremy had his Freddy head off, now just simply looking at a monitor.

"ThAt LiGhT?" Bonnie said. "HoW cOuLd iT KnOcK yOu DoWn hErE?"

Mangle paused, and muttered, "…It's nOtHiNg yOu sHoULd wOrRy aBoUt."

Chica looked at Mangle, and let out a few garbled sounds, each one cutting abruptly before the next. Freddy simply just did a slight nod, and headed out of the office. He gestured for the other withered animatronics to follow, and so they did. Mangle was left alone in the office with Jeremy now.

The night guard stared at him, annoyed. "So, what _was_ that sound? It wasn't you, was it?"

"…It wAs…" the fox animatronic uttered. He looked up at Jeremy, and said, louder, "I'm SoRrY, I sHoULdn't Be TaLkiNG tO yOu."

"But you're talking to me anyways?" Jeremy questioned.

"Yes," Mangle answered. "BuT… YoU rEmiND mE oF sOmEoNe..."

"Who?" he asked in a small voice.

"ToY BoNNie," he uttered. "A fiEsTy aNiMaTrOniC iNdEeD, aNd OnE oF tHe OnLy pEopLE wHo UnDeRsTaNdS what I've gOnE tHrOuGh… wHaT wE hAvE aLL gOnE tHroUgh…"

"What do you mean by 'we'?"

"…YoU wOuLdN'T uNdErStAnD…"

"Why do you keep saying that?! Maybe if you told me, maybe I _would_ understand!"

"BeCaUsE yOu'Re NoT DEAD!" Mangle screamed in a fit of anger.

At that moment, everything went silent. Everything just seemed to… stop. Jeremy stared at him with an expression of both terror and shock. His entire body seemed to tremor in fear, and his mouth was wide open. Mangle's expression was quite similar, but without intense emotion.

"…You're… dead…?" the night guard muttered, scared. "But… You're a… robot…"

The animatronic, not wanting to cause any more chaos, turned around, and ran back to the Kid's Cove as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast. After what happened, he didn't want to accidentally reveal any more information to the enemy. Plus, what would the animatronics think? Mangle didn't even want to know. Without another word being uttered from him, he scuttled back into the room, and hid in the corner of it.

And with that, Mangle deactivated, not wanting to handle it anymore. He didn't know what time he did so, but there was one thing for certain – he did not want to go talk to Jeremy again. Ever.

* * *

Mangle woke up in a black void, floating in midair. Looking down at himself, he wasn't Mangle at this moment. He noticed the all-too-familiar ripped pants and shoes in bland shades of gray. He was the spirit of Mark at this moment, not Mangle. Tears fell down endlessly into the abyss below. He looked around, confused.

"Hello?" Mark/Mangle yelled into the void. "Is anyone here?"

"Behind you," the voice of a boy said.

Startled, the spirit turned around, and saw an unfamiliar figure. It was the figure of a boy, about one or two years older than Mark. He, too, was in various shades of gray, but he was wearing a different outfit than him. He was simply wearing a rather plain striped shirt and jeans showing signs of age. His shoes were no different, just some typical shoes of the early 1980s. His hair was sticking upwards, making his hairline visible. The boy's eyes were watery with tears, running down his face and into the void.

Mark/Mangle's first impression was, "…Who are you?"

"I expected that question. I am the spirit residing in Golden Freddy," the boy answered. "Or George, if you want to call me by that name. Nice to you formally meet you, Mark."

"George…" The name felt foreign in his mouth. Mark knew a dark-skinned kid named George when he was younger, but since he moved away, he didn't have the need to say that name until now. But the mention of his former name sent a shiver down his back. "Do you mind if I just call you Golden Freddy?"

"Not at all. I guess it is just your instinct to call me by that name," George/Golden Freddy said.

"Then… Why are you here?" he asked.

"I felt like we needed to discuss something."

"Discuss what?"

"Several things, but the main topic is your discussion with the endoskeleton."

"Jeremy?"

Golden Freddy nodded. "Yes, _him_."

"What about him?"

The spirit paused, as if he was lost in thought. "…He… It is personal."

"You can tell me, can't you?"

"I could, I just rather not tell you."

"Is it because… you… You don't approve of me, do you?"

He let out a long sigh. "I had my doubts about you and your friends, the toy animatronics. When the Puppet told me that he put your souls into the toy animatronics, I did not like that at all. In fact, I was furious. I did not want you all to suffer the same fate we did – rot in this damned pizzeria for all of eternity."

Mark/Mangle stared at the spirit in disbelief. "You mean… we're all stuck in the animatronics forever?!"

"Yes, unfortunately. We are all trapped in here for eternity until we have gotten our revenge against our murderer. Then we will be put to rest."

He was speechless, but a deep sorrow resonated within him. He will never be able to join his parents and siblings in the afterlife. He will never be able to talk to anyone without them thinking he's a freak. He won't be able to even _do_ anything once Toy Foxy is out of commission. For the first time in a long time, the spirit of Mark began to weep, his vision becoming blurred from the tears. It started out as a low sob, then into a wail, and it then turned into a complete meltdown. For what felt like forever, the only sound in the area was his wailing.

Golden Freddy sighed. "Dear god, I probably should not have mentioned that…" he muttered.

Once Mark had started to calm down, he wiped the tears from his eyes, while Golden Freddy stood there with a hint of pity in his eyes.

"D-Do you think… I can talk to Scott again…?" he asked.

"Scott?" The spirit was scratching his head, puzzled. "I do not know someone named 'Scott'."

"S-Scott… He was my younger brother when I was still alive."

"…I doubt it. Some younger children are scared of animatronics, you know?"

"…Oh…"

"Life has its disappointments. Unfortunately, I cannot really do anything about that. Now, about Jeremy…"

"What about Jeremy?"

"Talking to him was a very bad idea, Mark. You have given some information to him that was supposed to be a secret."

Mark looked down at his feet in shame, not wanting to make eye contact with Golden Freddy.

"You do realize it is a bad idea to talk to an endoskeleton in general, right?" the spirit asked.

He slowly nodded.

"That is what I thought. I thought you had better morals than this, Mark. Is there a reason why you talked to him?"

"…I wanted to try to lure him so I can stuff him in a suit. But… I guess it turned into something more…"

"Then this discussion is over."

"But-"

"I do not think I should tell you anything else. It is up to you to decide what is right and what is wrong."

With that, the spirit of George disappeared, turning into wisps of smoke, and then becoming nothing. Nothing else stirred in the void. And then Mangle felt nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is: The last chapter of 2016 where I live. For some of you, it might be 2017 already. But hey, at least I got this out before the new year. I was aiming to finish this before Christmas, but... oh well. Anyways, I hope to get this finished before my birthday in April, but that might not happened. I also want to say this: the next chapter will be rather short. The reason why should be explained in the next chapter, but if you are confused about the reason why, you can PM me once it is released. HOPEFULLY, the next chapter should be out by around the middle of January, if not sooner. Anyways, happy new year, and Branchwing, out!**


	15. Chapter 15: Neglect

**Night 5**

* * *

The hours passed by as Mangle bared through the continuous pain of being taken apart. Mangle didn't even bother looking for Scott – it would be pointless, anyways. If he did ever come, the fox would be too occupied with the children to notice. This day in particular, however, seemed to bring an unusual amount of kids to the place. But why? He didn't know. His best bet was to listen to others' conversations.

But even then, that would be eavesdropping. Plus, most people didn't have anything interesting to say. Just normal, everyday conversions.

Tommy strolled into the Kid's Cove, his head hanging down. He avoided any eye contact from anyone, not even Mangle. He bumped into a few other older children, and fell down. His mother quickly came rushing over and picked him up, getting Tommy back on his feet. He then looked up at the tangling mass of metal, tears starting to form in his eyes. Mangle felt no sympathy for the poor kid.

"Toy Woxy… I'll miss you…" Tommy whimpered. He started to pout, and the tears were more prominent. The first of many began to fall. Tommy's whimper turned into crying.

"Tommy! What's wrong?!" his mother fretted.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT TO STAY HERE WITH TOY WOXY!" the small boy wailed. His crying got louder and louder, some tears falling onto Mangle's endoskeleton.

His mother reached out for the boy, and she grabbed him, trying to comfort him. Chatter could be heard from the main area, possibly being noise complaints. Unfortunately, the woman's efforts to calm her son seemed to not be doing anything. Many other people in the Kid's Cove began to whine or complain.

"Make it stop!"

"It's too loud!"

"Shut up!"

A storm of complaints were said all across the pizzeria, all related to the noise coming from the Kid's Cove. Soon enough, several employees and the manager rushed into the Kid's Cove. Tommy's mother picked up the toddler, and stuck a pacifier in his mouth. The noise level went down immensely, and soon, everything was quiet. The manager calmly approached the woman, having a straight face. Mangle noticed he was considerably taller than the mother.

"Ma'am, may I please ask you to leave the building. Your son has caused quite a disturbance in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. After… recent events, this would be bad for our reputation," he demanded as calmly as possible. There was the slightest hint of frustration in his voice, but the manager had good intentions, it seemed liked.

With everything that has been happening, Mangle thought, the pizzeria might never regain its former popularity. Sure, it was still a little popular, but not as popular as a few years ago. If only things were different…

Tommy's mother nodded. "I understand. I will leave now. Thank you for your service, sir. We will truly miss this place, especially my son."

The manager looked at her, puzzled. "'Miss this place'? There isn't any plans to close the pizzeria soon…"

"By that, I mean that we are moving out of state next week. My husband had a job transfer to Maine. And my son has loved this place ever since I brought him here for the first time. He'll miss it dearly."

He slowly nodded in understanding. "Ah, I understand. Well, I wish you good luck on wherever you move to."

The woman began to walk towards the exit. She stopped, and turned around to look at the manager.

"Thank you for your service. We will making our leave now."

Tommy and his mother disappeared from the Kid's Cove, and out of the pizzeria. The employees at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria also left, leaving Mangle alone with the toddlers and children.

Mangle was glad to hear that Tommy's family was finally moving away. However, that didn't change his views on anything. Tommy and others of his age were all just little pests. At this point, the only child he had some sympathy for was his own brother, Scott. Mangle knew that he was just a gentle little boy, scared of the animatronics. He always has been – even before Mark died. He wouldn't dare come near one. He would just chicken out.

But then again, was there a reason Scott's mother forced him to have his 6th birthday party here? The only logical guess Mangle had was to help Scott overcome his fear of the animatronics. Other than that, the motives of parents, no matter who they are, were always confusing. This could be a case of that, but Mangle wasn't that sure. He shook away the thoughts. He should stop worrying about that for now.

The cycle of being taken apart, messed around with, and being put back together continued on and on throughout the day, with no signs of stopping. And he could do nothing about it. All Mangle could do was endure it.

* * *

Like he always does, Mangle activated once more at midnight. However, he had a bad feeling about tonight. Just the night before, he revealed something that was highly classified, information only limited to the animatronics. The fact that they were all basically dead.

Once he opened his eyes, he saw the familiar figure of Toy Bonnie looking down at him. He was tapping his foot impatiently, and had a stern expression on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Toy Bonnie yelled. "You revealed how we're DEAD KIDS in a suit to that endoskeleton!"

Mangle looked down at the floor, saddened. Deep inside of him was a seed of guilt, just starting to grow. He didn't mean to say that. It was true that he was pissed at Jeremy for asking him all of those questions the night before, but he found himself having a short temper.

"…I'm SoRrY…" he muttered, guilt heavy in his voice.

"… _Louder_ , Mangle," the animatronic said.

"I'm SoRrY," Mangle stated, louder than before.

"That's better. I forgive you, but I think you should be apologizing to everyone else as well," Toy Bonnie advised.

"WhY bOtHeR? ThEy wOn'T fOrGiVe mE tHaT eAsiLY."

"I came name a few that would forgive you – Toy Freddy, Toy Chica, and Balloon Boy!"

"But thEy'Re _tOy_ aNiMaTrOniCS, LiKe uS. WhAt aBoUt tHe WiThErEd aNiMaTrOniCS?"

"Still, at least try, Mangle!"

"No."

"Please…?" Toy Bonnie was practically begging for Mangle's forgiveness now. "It's the right thing to do!"

"I sAiD, NO. ThEy'LL nEvEr FoRgiVE mE fOr tHis…"

"How do you know?"

"…LeAvE mE aLoNe, ToY BoNNie…"

"Not until you apologize!"

A low growl began to emit from Mangle's voice box. Scared, Toy Bonnie backed away from the abomination.

"LeAvE. NoW," Mangled demanded.

Without saying another word, Toy Bonnie turned around and immediately exited the Kid's Cove. Even after a few minutes of conversation, Mangle felt that valuable time had wasted. He could not waste any more time. He got up, and started to quickly crawl over to the office to make up for it. But he knew that he couldn't get that time back.

And he would see Jeremy. That was the part he was not looking forward to.

He did his usual route to the office – into a party room and through the vents. However, he didn't go immediately up to the ceiling. He decided to be patient, and wait for his chance. However, once the lights in the vent went on, he was stunned by the light. And with that, an all-too familiar voice spoke.

"Mangle?" Jeremy asked, surprised. "Why are you here?"

"I dOn'T nEeD tO AnSwEr tHaT," the animatronic fox snapped.

"But-" he started.

"No 'bUtS'. I'm sUpPoSeD tO bRiNg YoU bAcK hErE. ThAt iS aLL."

Mangle found it hard to see Jeremy while the vent light was on. From what he could see, Jeremy was looking down at the ground, and his arm was shaking. All he could hear from him was a small whimper. His arm fell, and the vent went dark. Mangle readjusted to the light level, and stared at Jeremy. He was putting on a Freddy head, and doing the things he normally did. Now, he thought, would be the perfect time to strike.

But deep inside of him, there was something that didn't want to. The part he had left of his humanity. He didn't know why he didn't want to, it was just… _there_. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. Struggling against this force, he crawled backwards, deeper into the vent, and reached the opening that led up to the ceiling of the office. Even then, his legs felt heavy. It felt like he was chained to a weight, struggling to move along.

He moved up the upper vent, slower than usual. Once he got to the opening that led to the office, he stopped. His eyes gazed down to the endoskeleton below. Everything seemed normal during the nights with a night guard. However, Mangle didn't really have the courage to go down there and try to capture him. For a while, he just laid there, watching Jeremy's every move. Not a single noise came out of him, not even from his second head.

Why didn't he do anything? Mangle thought compassion. It was a human feeling, not one that belongs to an animatronic. Considering he was just a soul inhabiting a fox animatronic, it would make some sense.

After a few hours, he spotted something… odd, but familiar. In the office below sat the empty bear suit known as Golden Freddy, limp as ever. Jeremy had the Freddy head on. But Golden Freddy did nothing, unlike last time.

"…GoLdEn FrEdDy!" Mangle said quietly, trying to get the bear's attention.

Golden Freddy did not respond. Jeremy looked around frantically, trying to figure where the noise came from. Mangle decided that it wasn't worth the risk trying to speak again.

Suddenly, Golden Freddy disappeared without a trace. Jeremy took the Freddy head off, and rubbed his eyes.

"…I must be going insane…" Mangle heard Jeremy mutter. He looked at the monitor, did what he needed to do, and picked up his flashlight. He pointed it towards the hallway, prepared to flash it a few times.

Now, Mangle thought, would be the perfect time to strike.

Mangle quickly got into position, and lunged at Jeremy, emitting an ear-piercing screech. Jeremy scrambled to protect himself, trying to shield his face. And then, Mangle closed his mouth, sharp teeth biting down on flesh. Jeremy screamed and stared in horror at his arm.

Mangle opened his mouth, blood glistening on his teeth. Dark red blood dripped down Jeremy's arm, and onto the floor. He grasped his arm, and looked at it in horror. In the surrounding area, other animatronics stared at the scene. Some were gasping, others kept a straight face. (Except for Bonnie, he technically didn't have a face.)

Once Mangle realized what he had done, he let out a sharp static noise, and stared at Jeremy, mortified by what he had done.

Jeremy glanced up at Mangle, tears in his eyes.

"Y-You aren't going to kill m-me… A-Are you?"

Mangle was speechless. He attempted to speak, but nothing came out. His second head, on the other hand, emitted soft, garbled speech. Mustering up all of his courage, he finally spoke.

"…I… I dOn'T kNoW…"

* * *

Jeremy was face to face with the animatronic he talked to the day before. And now, it had betrayed him, scaring the living daylights out of him, and bit down on his arm. And it was so unexpected, too. Pain surged through his entire arm. Jeremy was trying to hold back tears, but he couldn't control it. He tried not to weep. He has to keep himself under control.

 _Why is Mangle doing this…?_ Jeremy wondered. _I thought he was one of the nicer animatronics!_

He looked up at Mangle, his vision blurred by his tears. The animatronic looked… sad, almost. He wasn't going to do anything. Just a few minutes before, the animatronic was trying to kill him just so he could stuff him in a suit. Or, at least, that was according to the Phone Guy. He didn't want to die, the same fate his youngest brother shared.

 _Everything's going to be alright, Jeremy!_ his brother's voice echoed in the back of his mind. _I'll be OK, don't worry about me!_

It has been around four years since he died. Four years ago, Jeremy's brother had gone missing at an older Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He was 18 back then, supervising his 11-year old brother and 14-year old sister. The oldest of four children, he was in charge of them all. And now, he was 22. Weeks after his disappearance, his family just assumed him to be dead. Everyone, especially Jeremy, was devastated.

Four other children – his brother's friends – also went missing that day. Interestingly, five children went missing a few months ago when the current Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria opened. …Perhaps those incidents were related?

Jeremy shook away the thought. As much as he tried to ignore the pain, it kept coming back to him, both physical and mental. He tried to avoid Mangle's gaze, but it seemed like no matter where he looked, Mangle would be looking back.

Suddenly, Mangle turned around, and scrambled out of the office. The other animatronics followed, calling his name.

And then, the chime rang, signaling the end of the night. He stood up, relieved. He didn't die today. And for that, he was grateful. As soon as he gets out of this wretched place, he's going straight to his apartment to get bandages for his arm.

As he walked towards the exit, something caught his eye. A grey-scale, translucent figure, with tears running down its face. It deeply startled him. As soon as their eyes locked together, it disappeared. However, the figure's appearance wasn't what startled him.

It was the fact that the figure looked almost exactly like his younger brother.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, sorry for the delay between this chapter and the previous one. To make up for it, I tried my best to make it quite long. Also, you get a part in Jeremy's point of view! Hopefully, this should contribute more to the story, mainly Jeremy's character development. And what is Jeremy's brother's name? You'll find out in the next chapter. Hopefully, this chapter was able to satisfy you. However, I do have something to announce - there's only going to be three, possibly four, more chapters in Mangled.**

 **With the last chapter approaching, I'll be opening a Q/A session - you ask a question about something that hasn't been said in the story that I probably won't get into detail with or any plot holes, and I'll answer them. Of course, you can't ask about anything that's going to happen later in the story. Although, if you ask about a plot hole that will be answered within the next few chapters, I'll just reply with a generic "you have to wait" answer.**

 **Also, as for the next chapter, I really hope to get it out within the next few weeks. My goal is to finish before school ends for me, but considering how much I procrastinate, that's pretty unlikely. Anyways, Branchwing, out!**


	16. Chapter 16: Children's Plea

**Night 6**

* * *

When there was a new night, Mangle would rise up once more to do another attempt at catching the endoskeleton, or as it referred itself as, Jeremy. However, this was the night that he had to catch him – tonight was the last night Jeremy would be here. He knew what Golden Freddy would do if they failed to catch one, but twice in a row? Mangle wasn't exactly sure.

He reactivated, just to hear murmurs coming from the main room. Curious, he crawled over to see what was going on. As expected, the other toy animatronics were talking to theirselves. However, once they spotted Mangle, they went quiet, and looked over at him.

"Um, Mangle…" Toy Chica started.

"Can you come over here? We have something to tell you," Toy Freddy asked.

Mangle simply nodded, and crawled over to the group of Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Balloon Boy. Whatever they wanted, Mangle hoped that it wouldn't be bad news. He knew he was wasting time, but he didn't exactly check the time yet. Hopefully, it wasn't midnight yet, but close to it.

"Alright," Toy Freddy started. "After what we saw last night, we've been thinking about something…"

"WhAt?" Mangle asked.

"You know when you bit into the endoskeleton's hand, there was blood?" he said.

"YeAh."

"Well, we're robots – we don't have blood. So, there was only one logical explanation for this. He is a-"

"HUMAN!" Balloon Boy exclaimed, interrupting Toy Freddy. "He's a human!"

"Balloon Boy, you could have just waited until Toy Freddy was done talking," Toy Bonnie scolded.

"I'm used to it," he muttered. "He was my brother when I was still alive, after all..."

"Still," the rabbit animatronic remarked. "He should know better…"

"Just ignore it, Toy Bonnie," Toy Chica whispered to him. "It doesn't matter."

"CaN I sPeAk nOw?" Mangle asked. The animatronics went silent, and then Toy Freddy nodded. "OK. I tHinK YoU'Re RiGhT… AnD hE kEpT bEgGiNg to NoT 'kiLL' hiM. RoBoTs wErE nEvEr aLiVe iN tHe fiRSt PLacE, aFtEr aLL…"

"So we weren't actually trying to catch the endoskeleton at all!" Toy Bonnie realized, both shocked and upset at the same time. "We were just trying to kill someone who's just watching over us for the night, a _HUMAN_ , by stuffing him in an empty suit! And you all know what's in them."

"I'm disgusted," Toy Freddy grumbled, disappointed. "I'm disgusted at myself and everyone else."

"W-WeLL… BLaMe GoLdEn FrEdDY!" Mangle blurted. "He'S tHe OnE tHaT LeD uS iNtO tHiS mEsS iN tHe fiRsT PLaCe! We'Re ThE viCtiMS hErE!"

"Who?" the rest of the toys asked.

Mangle stared at the group, surprised they didn't know who he was talking about. "GoLdEn FrEdDy, yOu kNoW, tHe GoLdeN bEaR sUiT? ThE oNe wHo tOLd uS aBoUt tHe 'GaMe'."

"Oh…" they muttered, and talked among themselves.

"Ahem," Toy Freddy spoke up. Once everyone was quiet, he began to speak once more. "You're right," he said. "Everyone, we're going to Parts and Services. _Now._ "

Unhesitant to listen to the command, all five toy animatronics headed straight towards Parts and Services, where the withered animatronics would lie, most likely just activated by now. While Mangle was crawling towards the room, he glanced up at the time. It was dead midnight. If Jeremy had walked in, no one noticed.

Toy Freddy slammed the door open, and what awaited him was seven dimly lit eyes, all looking at the toy animatronics. This didn't unnerve anyone in particular, but it was still slightly unsettling. As they got adjusted to the lighting, the animatronics were more clearly defined, all sitting in the same position, heads turned towards them.

"…Hey…" Toy Freddy said awkwardly.

"What is your purpose here?" the original Freddy asked.

"You see, we wanted to talk about something…" Toy Bonnie added on. "Something important."

"Which is…?" Freddy asked once more.

"The endoskeleton," the two said at once. They then looked at each other and scowled at one another.

"WhAt aBoUt iT?" Bonnie then spoke up, questioning the toys as well.

Toy Freddy's head turned around to face the animatronics behind him. "I don't want the endoskeleton to hear us. Let's all get in here."

One by one, each toy squirmed into the room, making it rather cramped in there. Once they were done, the withered animatronics turned their focus onto Toy Freddy.

"So, we think that Golden Freddy has been lying to us about the endoskeleton," he announced. "If any of you saw what happened yesterday, the endoskeleton was _bleeding_. Yes, bleeding. There was blood pouring down his hand after Mangle bit into it."

"HiS sKiN wAs SoFt, tOO," Mangle himself added. "LiKe fLeSh."

Nervous, the four withered animatronics looked at each other. They started to murmur among each other, while withered Chica was just making garbled noises. She went silent after she remembered she couldn't speak anymore.

"Mates… We'd like to tell you something," Foxy muttered somberly.

"What?" Toy Freddy asked.

They gave nervous glances at one another, before regaining their attention on the group. "…We'Ve KnOwN JeReMy wAs a HuMaN aLL aLoNg…" Bonnie admitted.

"WHAT?!" Toy Bonnie exclaimed in shock. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!"

"We could not," Freddy muttered. "We had to, so you would get in on this."

A low growl emitted from Toy Bonnie, grimacing at the withered animatronics. He stepped forward, preparing to lunge, when Toy Chica grabbed his arm.

"Don't," she whispered. "I don't want to cause any more trouble."

"Still," Toy Freddy growled. "You lied to us – all of you!"

"Look, it's just a little white lie-" Freddy started.

"It's NOT a little white lie, you stupid pile of trash!" Toy Bonnie interrupted, screaming in protest. "You LIED to us, on purpose! Just so we can do something that YOU want. But what about us? What if we don't WANT to stuff humans in suits? Don't you care about US? Do you see us as INFERIOR?"

"Lad, there'd be a perfectly good reason why we'd lied to ye," Foxy snapped.

"He's right," Toy Chica uttered. "Toy Bonnie, calm down, please!"

"What, do you WANT to get manipulated by scrap metal?" he snapped.

"But there's no need-"

"Shut UP!" he interrupted Toy Chica. "We're not a pawn, we used to be human beings, too!"

"Is ThAt wHaT yOu rEaLLy ThiNK?" Bonnie gargled.

"Yes!" Toy Bonnie replied. "You didn't even allow us to go out until the later hours, because you thought YOU could do a better job! What was the logic behind that?"

"We have done this before," Freddy assured. "We know more things about catching endoskeletons than you."

"What, so you can take all the glory?" he mocked. "Well, sorry, but THAT DOESN'T WORK!"

"I'd admit, we'd got a little-" Freddy grabbed Foxy's snout and shut it before he could finish speaking, leading to muffled sounds being uttered for a few more seconds, and then Foxy went silent.

"They don't need to know that," he whispered, a scowl on his face.

"I'd be sorry, mate," he apologized, head hanging down.

"Oh? Now you're keeping even more secrets from us?" Toy Bonnie sneered. "When will you ever stop lying? We only have each other. We're the only ones who knows what we've been through."

Mangle didn't listen to the rest of the argument between Toy Bonnie and the withered animatronics. He was getting a little sick of hearing Toy Bonnie, to be honest. They've been arguing for minutes, and Mangle just thought they were wasting their time by going here in the first place. They could have been doing better things, like trying to stuff Jeremy in a suit…

Now thinking about it, Mangle realized it wasn't a good idea in the first place. At first, he thought he was putting endoskeletons in their proper place. But now…? It just seemed _wrong_ to him. They were trying to commit murder. Despite Toy Bonnie's points, Mangle thought it was near impossible to convince the withered animatronics to stop what they were doing. Even if he did, they wouldn't be able to stop. Golden Freddy would just force them to.

He realized it now. Golden Freddy must have taken control of him last week, while Vincent was still the night guard. That only brought up more questions – was Vincent a human too? He had to be. If Jeremy was a human, so was he.

Mangle felt like he had a lump in his throat. He couldn't make himself even utter a single word. He couldn't bring himself to do so. Killing innocent humans—adult humans—was wrong. As wrong as how his murderer killed him and his friends. He wasn't going to obey Golden Freddy's orders no longer, no matter how hard he tries to press it onto him.

The noise steadily got louder, with Toy Bonnie screaming at the top of his lungs, and the withered animatronics snapping back remarks. The rest of the toys were now holding back Toy Bonnie from lunging at the older animatronics. Mangle should have never brought the topic of Golden Freddy up. It only made things worse in the end.

"ENOUGH!" an echoic voice boomed throughout the pizzeria. Everything went silent, with only the soft noise of a tune and the distant whirring of a fan in the background. Within a few moments, they blinked, and then, the all-too-familiar golden bear suit had materialized in the room.

"G-GoLdEn FrEdDy…" Mangle muttered in awe.

White dots moved around in his empty eye sockets, glancing from one animatronic to another. Finally, he let out a deep sigh.

"So, you finally know the truth about the endoskeletons, do you not?" he said.

"You mean _humans_ ," Toy Freddy corrected.

"Yes, yes, I known. I have always known," Golden Freddy said. "You just were not aware of it until now."

"But why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Toy Bonnie complained.

He let out a long sigh. "You see, if I told you that you were killing humans when you all first met me, you would protest against me. And then, you would not help us achieve our goal."

Toy Bonnie glared at the other withered animatronics, who were just sitting down, watching the conversation at the moment. "You four agreed to help him? Why?"

Freddy looked around nervously. "You know… We wer-"

"Answer my question!" Toy Bonnie interrupted.

"Lad, he is! He'd be just explaining… things…" Foxy spoke up.

Toy Bonnie gave one final glare at the withered fox, and turned his attention to Freddy. "Go, on, Fazbear. Why are you helping him?"

"Fine," Freddy grumbled. "We were once all friends, just like you were. But…" He looked down at the ground. "We died that day. A man in a golden bear suit, Golden Freddy's, saw us all and led us to a back room. And… he killed us."

"Were you having a birthday party, like I did?" Toy Freddy asked.

"No," Bonnie answered. "We jUsT hApPeNeD tO bE tHeRe aT tHe SaMe tiME. We diDN't pLaN tO. WhEn wE sAw eAcH oThEr, wE jUsT… HaNgEd oUt."

"Wasn't George's birthday later that week, too?" Mangle heard Freddy whisper to Bonnie.

"Oh, YeAh, YeAh. GoLdEn FrEdDy'S fAmiLY sChEdULeD a BiRtHdAy pArTy fOr hiM tHe fOLLowiNg wEeK. BuT… tHeY cOuLd nEvEr HaVe iT if GoLdEn FrEdDy wAs miSsiNG," Bonnie continued to explain.

"I do not think any of Golden Freddy's family went back here after the incident," Freddy said.

"Not until now, at least," Golden Freddy spoke up.

All of the animatronics turned to look at the bear suit. What did he mean? Mangle wasn't sure what he meant by that statement. Clearly, Mark's family went back to the pizzeria, but it took a few months before Mangle saw anyone in his family again. But, every family was different, he supposed.

"What do you mean?" Toy Chica asked. "Did you see someone come here that you knew?"

"I have known plenty people that have come here. I just did not see anyone from my family until now," he replied.

"Well, who?" Toy Freddy asked.

Surprisingly, Golden Freddy seemed to hesitate. After a few moments, he finally said, "…Jeremy was my brother."

For what seemed like minutes, everyone's mouths were gaping in shock, bewildered by the revelation. The room was silent except for the faint sound of a music box's tune.

Finally, the silence was broken by the murmurs among the withered animatronics. Mangle was surprised that they were unaware of Golden Freddy's relationship to Jeremy.

"You were- What- Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Toy Freddy spoke up, questioning the golden bear suit.

He sighed. "It is just as I had expected." He glanced over at the withered animatronics briefly, and then returned his attention to the toy animatronics. "They did not remember me coming with Jeremy that day." He paused for a moment, and then added, "Or, if they did, they forgot what he looked like."

"Then why did _you_ remember?" Toy Bonnie asked.

Once again, Golden Freddy did not answer for a few moments, and then replied, "I lived with Jeremy for nearly twelve years. Why would I forget my own brethren?"

"HEY!" Toy Freddy interrupted. "You didn't answer my question!"

"Patience, Toy Freddy," he replied. "I will answer your question shortly."

"I am sorry to interrupt, Golden Freddy, but I think you should answer his question now," Freddy suggested. "You didn't even tell us—I thought we were your friends!"

"You want an answer? Okay." He took an audible breath, and began speaking. "I did not want to discourage you from trying to capture him. I will admit, I myself was hesitant to capture him at first."

"BuT GoLdEn FrEdDy…" Mangle started. "I HURT yOuR bRoThEr. HoW dO yOu fEeL aBoUt tHaT?"

Golden Freddy stared at Mangle, as if he was not expecting the question. He did not answer, and once more, they were left alone in near silence for what seemed like forever. Everyone was just shifting around uncomfortably, as time slowly went on. Minutes felt like hours to the animatronics right now.

Finally, the silence was broken by the yellow suit. "I do not care. If that is what it takes to capture him, so be it. I could not do anything about it."

"But you could of," Toy Chica reminded him. "You could have us not to attack him, couldn't you?"

"Do not question my judgement. I am doing this for your own good," Golden Freddy scolded.

"'Our own good'? What does that mean?" Toy Freddy asked.

The white pupils disappeared suddenly from Golden Freddy's eyes, and he gave a blank, hollow stare at the toy animatronics. Every single animatronic, even the withered ones, stared up at him, feeling threatened and intimidated.

"No one else must know about what we do to those who stay here past midnight. Vincent cannot be allowed to gain a witness to any claim he makes," he said coldly, voice booming throughout the room.

Mangle winced from the statement, and backed up slowly, towards the door.

"STAY."

The tangled animatronic collapsed onto the floor, his breathing suddenly getting heavy, unable to speak. Pain surged throughout his body, feeling stiff and helpless. He suddenly found it hard to see, his surroundings blurry and disoriented. A loud ringing sounded in his head, giving him a headache. What did Golden Freddy do?

"This is what happens if you do not obey me. This is what you must go through," Golden Freddy explained. "I am the king, my friends are my noble knights. Your friends are just the pawns."

"EXCUSE ME?" Toy Bonnie yelled, upset at his statement. "You just admitted we're _pawns_ in your grand scheme to 'set us free'."

"Do not worry, Toy Bonnie," he hushed. "One day, we will be free."

Mangle tried to say something, but all that came out were a few garbled wheezes.

"Sorry to say this, Golden Freddy, but that'd be just foul-hearted," Foxy muttered, his voice barely audible to Mangle. He sounded disappointed at his friend.

He glared at the pirate fox, and Foxy clamped his mouth shut, regretting that he said that. The bear soon returned his gaze onto Mangle. Within an instant, the pain started to regress, and soon, the pain was completely gone. He was back to what he was before the incident.

"Do not leave again until I dismiss you," he demanded. "You have been warned."

Out of fear, Mangle gave a slow nod. Every animatronic just stared at Golden Freddy, nervous.

"Now…" he started. "I COMMAND YOU TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN. NOW." His voice rang throughout the pizzeria, loud enough that probably even Jeremy could hear him.

Everyone nodded, not wanting to face Golden Freddy's wrath if they refused. They all scrambled out of the room. Everyone, even Freddy, was reluctant to follow his command, but they had no choice. They rushed towards the office, every animatronic trying to take every route possible to get to Jeremy.

Mangle didn't bother to wait for the right moment. He immediately scrambled up to the vent above the office, and prepared himself to lunge. He started to think about Golden Freddy's talk with him a few nights ago, and the talk they had just now. If no one had survived before Vincent came, what happened to them? Did they become the shadow animatronics he was talking about so long ago? He didn't want to know the answer.

 _"I did not want you all to suffer the same fate we did – rot in this damned pizzeria for all of eternity,"_ Golden Freddy's voice rang in his head. He clearly knew that there was no way out, at least not for a few decades. If that was the case, why is he trying to get himself and the other animatronics out of the pizzeria? Why else did he want to kill Jeremy? There were so many questions, Mangle started to get a headache.

To distract his mind away from this topic, he looked down at Jeremy. His arm was bandaged up, with just the faintest hint of blood still on him. Despite that, he still functioned as normal, despite the blood stains still in the office. Then again, no one really went in the office, except for employees, so he did not expect it to be cleaned up by now. But surely, someone would have noticed a strange odor coming from there, wouldn't they?

Suddenly, Mangle saw a flash of golden cloth. Golden Freddy. He sat there for a few moments, and then disappeared in a flash. Jeremy was working frantically to fend off the animatronics, but Mangle feared that his efforts would be for nothing soon. He wished he knew how much time he had left, but it didn't really matter.

Mangle watched the office patiently, looking for a chance to strike, even if he didn't want to, after the talk among the animatronics. But, it seemed like the withered animatronics were doing his job for him. Despite them being aware Jeremy was a human, they kept getting confused whenever he put on the Freddy head. Since he was being registered as an animatronic whenever Mangle looked at him with the Freddy head on, he assumed that was happening to the other animatronics, too. However, with Foxy being stubborn, he tried to leap out at any chance he had.

Mangle became curious. He crawled out of the vent, and stationed himself on the ceiling. He turned his head around so that the world didn't look upside-down to him, and watched Jeremy intently.

"Mangle!" Toy Freddy complained. "Get out of the way!"

He turned around to look at the animatronic bear, and glared at him.

"I'm being serious," he scolded. "Golden Freddy's coming."

Slightly alarmed by the bear's statement, he crawled back into the vents quickly, and then he heard an echoic screech coming from the hallway. He craned his head down into the office, looking around and then he saw it.

Behind Toy Freddy, a ghostly, but massive, yellow bear head was rushing right towards Jeremy.

Jeremy frantically flashed his flashlight at the head, but to no avail. The man began to breathe heavily, and out of his mouth came the beginnings of a scream. Toy Freddy got out of the way, allowing the head of Golden Freddy to make his attack.

Finally, the night guard let out his terror with an ear-piercing scream, and he jumped out of his chair to make a run for it. All animatronics emerged from their hiding place, and quickly followed.

At first, Golden Freddy seemed to be quickly catching up with Jeremy, the brothers both letting out screams. However, once Jeremy reached the main room, he seemed to have been slowing down. Without a second thought, Jeremy picked up a chair, and threw it at the ghostly head. Somehow, it knocked him down, revealing the spirit of George, except wearing the head of Golden Freddy.

All animatronics stopped, and stared in shock at the spirit who appeared to be unconscious. Even Jeremy was shocked by what he had done. What used to be a massive head was now the spirit of a boy, wearing that head.

Seemingly in response to what happened to Golden Freddy, all physical animatronics went limp, the toys included, and spirits wearing the head the animatronic they possessed rose from the bodies. Now, black, beady eyes stared down at Jeremy.

Unnerved, Jeremy stepped back cautiously. "W-who the hell are you?" he muttered.

Seemingly at command, George rose, and walked up to him, staring him down.

"OK, you're freaking me out. Please, answer me," Jeremy stated.

Once again, none of the spirits spoke.

Jeremy looked around nervously, and backed up to the door. In response, the spirits went closer to the night guard.

"Seriously, stop," he commanded.

Finally, an unfamiliar voice, not belonging to Mark, his friends, or George, spoke up. "We are the spirits that have been trapped in this pizzeria for so, so long."

The spirits turned around to see a male spirit wearing the mask that belonged to the Puppet, walking up to them. Like the others, he too was in greyscale, tears streaming down his face.

Jeremy winced in fear. "What… What's with all of you wearing masks? And being grey? And crying?"

"That is just how we look," the spirit that possessed the Puppet answered.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" he whimpered.

"According to him," Brian muttered, pointing a finger at George, "yes."

Jeremy backed up even further, his back now up against the exit of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He looked down at George, terrified.

"G-George…?" he asked softly, still terrified.

He looked up at Jeremy. "Yes, that would be me."

A small smile appeared on Jeremy's face, but he was shaking his head in disbelief. "I-I can't believe it's really you… All these years… You were here all along…"

George's head started to droop, Mangle/Mark unsure of what he was feeling.

"I was…" he muttered, and looked up at Jeremy. "But you never came here after what happened four years ago."

"I know," he said. "This place, though… It has too many memories."

George let out a long sigh, and shook his head. "You just had to get a job here, despite what happened."

"Well…" Jeremy started. "We were desperate for money. This… was the only place that took me in."

"I see," he muttered. George glanced up at Jeremy, sorrow in his watery eyes. "If there is one thing I have to ask for you…"

Jeremy and the spirits looked at George in interest.

"It is… leave this place," he continued. "I do not want another soul joining us. You have a life to live, Jeremy. That was taken away from us. And…" George's voice started to break. The tears seemed to flow down his face faster than before. "Our family does not need another tragedy to happen… Not after what happened to me."

"B-But…" Jeremy muttered.

A ghastly finger rested on Jeremy's lips. "No, no," George muttered. "Silence. There is one thing we all ask from you."

"W-What?"

"Find our murderer," he stated. "Make sure he gets justice for what he has done to us. He must not be allowed to claim another life." A shadow fell over George's face. " _Ever._ "

Jeremy was taken aback by this request. His eyes widen, a frown falling on his face. "Do you me expect me to do that?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "I don't even know what he looks like!"

"Neither do we," George replied. "But, if you find the clues, everything will fall into place."

Jeremy remained silent. Trembling, he fell to his knees, and looked down at the ground.

"Look… I've been mourning for four years. Why would I not pass up the chance to be with my brother again?" he explained sorrowfully. "So… just possess your animatronics again, and kill me. I don't care."

George stared at him, in disbelief at his statement. "You? Complimenting suicide? That does not sound like my brother."

"We can't guarantee you joining us, you know!" the spirit wearing the Chica mask remarked.

George groaned. "As much as I do not want anyone ruining this moment, she has a point. We cannot tell if you will rest here if you die now."

"I'm not trying to commit suicide," Jeremy murmured.

"By the looks of it, it seems like you are!" the boy snapped.

"Oh, I-"

"Enough," the Puppet's spirit demanded. He walked over to the two brothers, and gave them dirty looks. "Fighting will not get you anywhere."

"He is right," George remarked. "So… Can't you just do this one request?"

The entire room went silent. Jeremy avoided eye contact, lost in thought. Mark started to get tense. He had been listening to the entire conversation, and suddenly, he was wondering something. Would Scott also become suicidal in the future? Mark shook away the thought. No. He's too young to understand what happened to him. Even then, 9 was a young age to be thinking about death. Yet here he was, watching a dead 11-year old talk about death to his still-alive brother.

"You know…" Jeremy looked up at the spirits. "I'll do that." A smile came across his face. "For my brother. For everyone who's loved ones have been lost."

Mark couldn't help but smile. It seems like Jeremy is truly good person after all. Suddenly, a thought struck him. Tomorrow would be Scott's birthday party, here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He would be together with Scott again. But not for long… He floated over to Jeremy, smiling.

"Hey, Jeremy…" Mark started.

Jeremy looked up at Mark. "Yes?"

"Are you going to be at the birthday party tomorrow?" he asked.

The almost-former night guard nodded. "Yes, why do you ask?"

The spirit donning the Toy Foxy mask paused for moment. Should he tell him? He didn't want to make Jeremy suspicious as to why he was asking him to do his request. Not giving much more thought, he blurted out, "I want you to tell something to the birthday boy."

Jeremy looked around, a little nervous and spooked at the same time. Finally, he said, "What?"

"Tell him… Tell him…" Mark started. He got lost in thought, still hesitant to say it. "Tell him… That his brother is sorry… Sorry for not keeping his promise."

Even though Jeremy looked a little freaked out, he nodded. "OK… I'll do that."

Under the mask, Mark smiled. "Thank you." And then he floated away.

The chime rang, signaling the end of Jeremy Fitzgerald's final night working as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The spirits went back into the suits they possessed, bringing them to life once more. They all stood up, walking back to their positions. The withered animatronics retreated into the Parts and Services, the Puppet slinked back into the gift box, and Mangle crawled back into Parts and Services. All that was left now was Golden Freddy, staring at Jeremy with white pinprick eyes.

Jeremy walked over to the bear suit and attempted to hug him. His hands phased through the suit, created a ripple effect within him. He frowned at his failed attempt. Jeremy turned around, and put his hand on the handle to the exit of the pizzeria. A small smile then crept up on face.

"I'll miss you, George," he muttered softly.

"I will too," Golden Freddy replied. "But, one day, we will be reunited once more. Even if it takes a hundred years.

And then, Golden Freddy vanished into thin air, and the pizzeria went silent once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Ta da, here's chapter 16 finally, with a shitty emotional scene, too. And why do I say it was shitty? Because I don't think it's that great, to be honest. But, whatever floats your guys' boat. If you like it, that's fine with me. This came out much later than I wanted it too. It was supposed to come out in the middle of April, then it was delayed to May, and now, it's the beginning of June... Yeah, I have the worst planning skills in history. But, don't you worry, it was an extra-long chapter, filled with mainly dialogue. BUT, I'm out of school for the summer. And with my current rate of about one chapter per month, I could be able to finish it by August, just in time for Mangled's two-year anniversary. But who knows, they could come out sooner, they could come out later. And why do I say I'll be able to finish it by August? Unfortunately, there's only two more chapters until Mangled is finished. I really hope you guys who have been following this have enjoyed the story, as I believe it really shows my growth between the beginning, when I just joined , and the end, nearly two years after I started it. It's exciting, isn't it? Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter to you all sooner than this one did. With that, Branchwing, out!**


	17. Chapter 17: Birthday

**The Day of the Party**

* * *

Today was the day. Scott's birthday party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Mangle could barely contain his excitement. He skittled around the Kid's Cove, on the floor, and on the walls, and even on the ceiling, like a spider. The children that came into the room to take him apart and put him back together were having trouble having catching him in the first place. Any contact he came into with a child, he simply let out a garbled hiss, scaring away any children who had wandered into the room.

After multiple parent complaints, the staff at the pizzeria closed of the Kid's Cove for the rest of day, noting Mangle's unusual behavior. A few employees came into the room, attempting to catch Mangle and deactivate him. Alas, they would fail. Mangle would not let his excitement be quelled at any cost.

After a few hours, one of the employees called out to the ones in the Kid's Cove. "Guys, bring the Mangle out for the birthday party!"

"Yes, sir!" one of the employees exclaimed in response.

Even know Mangle was excited, he knew he had to stay still in order to be brought to the party room. The employees conspired a plan to bring Mangle there, and so they did. They took a hold of Mangle, and slowly walked to the party room. Mangle looked around for Scott. All he got were stares from people going to the same party room as he was. He also noticed that the other toy animatronics were already gone. There were also a few other children not part of the birthday shenanigans, although they were wondering where the animatronics were.

At last, they arrived at a familiar party room. The same party room Mangle used to enter the vents to the office. The employees set him down, and he looked up at Scott. He was talking to Jeremy, and upon listening closely, Jeremy was telling him some safety regulations, and then what Mangle told Jeremy to tell Scott—that he was sorry. Sorry for breaking his promise.

Scott didn't change a lot since Mangle last saw him, physically, at least. After all, it had only been a few days. A purple party hat rested on his head, in turn wearing a red shirt and jeans. Scott turned around to look at the animatronics facing him. And then their eyes locked together. Mangle's eyelids drooped, but he could see the sorrow in the young boy's eyes.

Grief wasn't easy for anyone. Especially for someone so young.

"Oh, cheer up, birthday boy!" one of the employees in the room tried to reassure him. "Aren't you happy?"

"No…" Scott muttered. "I don't like them." He pointed a finger at all of the animatronics.

"But they sing!" one of the boys at Scott's party exclaimed. "…Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica do…" he added quietly.

"And you can take apart Foxy!" another boy exclaimed.

"Yeah! And Balloon Boy gives you balloons!" yet another boy exclaimed. The children invited to Scott's birthday party began talking over each other on the animatronics.

"AHEM!" Jeremy spoke up. "I believe we have something to get to." He glanced over at the animatronics present, giving the cue for them to start singing.

"Ah, yes," Toy Freddy muttered. "1, 2, 3!"

Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, and Toy Chica began to sing the happy birthday song to Scott. If Mangle could smile, he would. Internally, a big grin spread across his face. Silence would be the best way to go right now.

Scott blew out the candles on the cake, which Mangle didn't notice before, and the children started to eat. They were making a mess _everywhere_. But, if that means that he could be without pain for longer, so be it. Mangle watched Scott intently, even though he really shouldn't. When their eyes met, Mangle looked away, imitating what a normal animatronic would do when not singing.

Once the children were done eating, they went immediately to Mangle, except Scott. He let out a garbled sigh. He was used to being taken apart and being put back together by now, but one day, he will snap. And a pissed Mangle would lead to something much worse, he feared.

"Come on, Scott! This is fun!" a boy holding Mangle's arm exclaimed.

"But it's scary…" he muttered.

"Oh, stop being a scaredy cat," Scott's father said. Mangle was surprised that he showed up today, he was usually busy working… every day. "It's your birthday party, why not go have some fun?"

"Still!" Scott complained. "Toy Foxy is scary…"

Mangle shook his head. This conversation would get nowhere.

"Just try it," another boy said, holding onto Mangle's leg. Letting go of Mangle, he grabbed Scott, and dragged him over where that boy just was.

Scott, paralyzed in fear, stepped back from Mangle. The boy pushed him towards the animatronic fox.

"Just grab his leg and pull it until it comes off," the boy said. "It's that simple!"

Scott gingerly grabbed the leg the other boy was just holding on to, and started to tug on it. Mangle flinched in pain.

"Harder, that won't get you anywhere!" the boy encouraged.

Scott pulled on his leg just a little harder. "It isn't working, Aaron…"

"Because you need to pull it harder!" the boy, presumably to be Aaron, scolded.

An unsettling look in Scott's eyes, he pulled on Mangle's leg as hard as he can. To both of their surprise, the leg managed to come off.

"I did it!" Scott exclaimed in bewilderment.

"That wasn't hard, now was it?" Aaron said.

"Yeah… But how do you put it back on?" Scott asked.

"You don't!" Aaron laughed. "You let someone else do it!"

"But you have to put it back!" Scott complained. "That's mean not to!"

"Who said _you_ have to?" he teased.

Mangle let out a garbled growl at Aaron. The other children backed away from him, surprised at the outburst. Scott let out a squeal of terror.

"What was that for?" Aaron asked.

A series of garbled noises emitted from Mangle. This kid was making him upset. He encouraged Scott to pull his leg off, and now he's telling him to not put it back. At the very least, Mangle wanted to have most of his endoskeleton on him.

"What, are you mad? I don't think you can get mad," the boy teased. He went up to the mangled fox and pulled his remaining arm off, and dropped it, a loud clang reverberating throughout the pizzeria. One brave boy went up and put his arm back. It wasn't well done, but it would manage.

With that, Mangle snapped.

A garbled screech filled the room. With the best of his ability, Mangle made a leap for Aaron, aiming for his head.

With realization, Aaron quickly got out of the way, and kicked Scott towards the animatronic's gaping mouth. Blinded by his anger, Mangle closed his mouth.

Fangs sunk into the young boy's head. Mangle looked down at the boy, and realized who it actually was. Shocked, he opened his mouth quickly. He stepped back, looking at Scott.

"No…" he muttered in disbelief.

Blood fell from the bite marks on Scott's head. He swayed briefly, and then fell to the ground, becoming unconscious. Everyone in the room, even the animatronics, were in disbelief of Mangle's actions.

Scott's parents rushed to the unconscious boy, blood pooling in their hands. Jeremy rushed to the nearest telephone he could find, and a few other employees grabbed the bloodstained Mangle. Other employees went out of the room, yelling something Mangle couldn't make out.

The employees holding Mangle dragged him out of the room, in order to not cause further harm. One of them reached for his deactivation button.

With a final cry, the animatronic fox cried, "T-ThiS WaSn'T sUpPoSeD tO HaPpEn…!"

And then everything went black.

* * *

 **A/N: First, let me clarify this: I do know that Fredbear caused the Bite of '87 in the in game canon. But after all, this is just a fanfiction! No, Mangle did not bite Scott's frontal lobe off, but his teeth were in deep enough to damage his brain a little bit. If Aaron was the victim instead of Scott, he would of bitten the frontal lobe off of him. In the Mangled canon, this was the incident that caused the FNAF 2 Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to be shut down. Anyways, I'm sorry this chapter is rather short, but that is because I want to make what happens after the incident a separate chapter. Another thing I would like to mention - the next chapter is unfortunately going to be the last. For those who stayed on the ride for the past (almost) two years, I would like to thank you for your support. I'm so excited to finish this fanfiction, and I hope to get it out by Mangled's two year anniversary! I hope the next chapter brings a satisfying conclusion to Mangled, and no, before you ask, there will not be a sequel to Mangled. This, I feel, does not need a sequel, and works well enough as a stand-alone story. If you have any questions, please send a PM, and I'll answer it as soon as I can. Branchwing, out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Broken

For the past week, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had been eerily silent. Although Mangle had reactivated soon after the temporary deactivation, he hadn't come out of the Kid's Cove all week, in fear of what the others would say.

 _What were you thinking?_ Toy Bonnie's voice echoed in his head. _Did you realize what you have done?_

Although Toy Bonnie didn't actually say anything to him after last week's tragedy, Mangle wondered if that was what he would actually say. Luckily for him, no one had bothered to come into the Kid's Cove, not even withered Freddy, although he doubted that any of the withered animatronics knew of this.

A bell rang, notifying Mangle that someone entered the pizzeria. He crept over to the entrance of the Kid's Cove, and peeked out of it to see who came in. Three people had come in, two men and a woman, saying something Mangle couldn't make out at the moment. He recognized one of the men as Jeremy, and with closer observation, he realized the other two people were none other than the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and Scott's mother. His second head let out a garbled yelp, although Mangle tried to cover its mouth to muffle the sound. The humans stopped, a little startled from the outburst.

"See?" his mother snorted. "You and your lackeys barely even maintain this poor excuse of a restaurant and its animatronics! No wonder one of the robots bit my son! It's malfunctioning."

Despite the woman's harsh words, the animatronic's ears drooped. Normally, Mangle would taken aback by her statement, but she was right. He was malfunctioning. No one had bothered to punish those who took him apart, nor hire someone to repair him.

"We do take care of the restaurant," the manager reasoned. "But I believe someone has been tampering with the animatronics. I'll tell you, they work just fine."

" _Tampering?!_ You let them take the fox robot apart, that's just irresponsible," she spat.

"Look, we can't control their actions. Toy Foxy turned into a take-apart-and-put-back-together attraction naturally, but it wasn't until two weeks ago when we officially proclaimed that he was," he acknowledged.

"But wasn't there rules?" she asked. "You could have stopped this."

"No," Jeremy added quietly. "There wasn't."

"Please don't speak, Mr. Fitzgerald," the manager insist. "That was unnecessary."

"Sorry…" he apologized.

The manager whispered something to him, and returned his attention to Scott's mother. "Look, Ms. White, I can say that this was not our-"

"Yes it was!" she fired back. " _Your_ animatronics hurt my son, and they're the reason my other son _died_."

"Look, we don't know for certain if the missing children are-"

"But you haven't found them," she interrupted. "It's been months now, they have to be dead!"

"There still is hope, they could just be kidnapped," the manager said.

"I wiSH tHaT wAs tRuE," Mangle muttered.

"Even if that is the case, my younger son is dying," she objected. "Either way, I'm filing a lawsuit against this company."

Mangle let out a little gasp. If they shut down, who knows what could happen to the animatronics. If there was one thing certain if that was true, they would get shut down. In Mangle's opinion, being taken apart and being put back together was much better than residing in a void until they got vengeance.

"But-" the manager started.

"Enough!" she screamed. "Get rid of that poor excuse of an animatronic!"

"But what would the kids think? They would be so upset!" Jeremy protested.

"I don't care," Scott's mother said coldly. "That _thing_ almost killed my son."

Something within Mangle ached badly. Despite her harsh criticism, he was able to withstand it. But hearing his mother call him a thing hurt him deeply. Even though only Jeremy knew that they were the spirits of the missing children possessing the animatronics. Mangle knew, the children knew, that he was more than just a thing. His second head let out a deep, garbled whine.

There was a long moment of silence between the three. And then, Mangle heard a deep sigh coming from the manager. Peeking out of the Kid's Cove, he could see the man shaking his head. For some reason, Mangle felt slightly unnerved at the sight of this.

"She's right, Mr. Fitzgerald," the manager muttered to Jeremy. "Even if the children would be upset, I value their safety." Louder, he said, "I do not want another incident happening in this very restaurant. It would bring done our reputation."

Mangle noticed how the other toy animatronics turned their heads towards the group, all of them with worried looks in their eyes. In the corner of his eye, he saw the Puppet peeking out of his box.

"Y-You don't mean-" Jeremy started.

"Yes," the manager interrupted. "For the sake of the children's safety, I will be removing Toy Foxy, no, all of the toy animatronics from the establishment."

An audible gasp could be heard from not just Jeremy, but the other animatronics in the main room as well. Mangle jerked his head back, surprised at his statement.

"Good," Scott's mother scoffed. "I'm happy something is being done about these damned animatronics."

"Don't you need Mr. Afton's approval, first?" Jeremy chimed in.

"I do need his approval to officially discontinue the toy animatronics, but I do manage this specific building," he explained. "In fact, I can call him right now."

Eyes following the man, Mangle watched as he walked deeper into the pizzeria, disappearing from his sight. Jeremy and Ms. White followed, disappearing as quickly as the manager had. Out of curiosity, Mangle crawled out of the Kid's Cove, planning to follow the threesome.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Toy Chica whispered. "You could get caught."

"TrUsT mE," Mangle replied. "I kNoW wHaT I'm dOiNg. I jUsT wAnT tO kNoW iF Mr. AfToN wOuLd aPpRoVe oF hiS pLaN."

"But if you _do_ get caught," Toy Freddy started, keeping his voice low, "you would be taken apart in the blink of an eye, and we'll get discontinued for sure!"

"It dOeSn'T mAttER," Mangle said solemnly. "I bEt he'S sEeN thE foOtAgE bY nOw. EvEn iF hE hAsN'T, iT's pRoBaBLy _atLeAsT_ iN tHe nEwSpApEr."

"But he would have done something by now if he has," Toy Freddy argued. "Look, I'm worried, too, but there's still a chance that he won't discontinue us." And suddenly, as if by magic, the animatronic bear's face got dark. "And if you get caught, it will be _your_ fault that all of us are taken apart."

"LeT'S fAcE iT," Mangle mumbled. "ThErE'S nO hOpE fOr uS. I bEt oUr sOuLs aRe dOOmeD to RoT iN tHiS piZZeRiA foReVeR."

"Do you have to be this pessimistic?" the animatronic bear sighed. "Still, please don't go. Think of the children!"

"Do yOu tHiNk I _cArE_ foR tHoSe ChiLdReN?" he growled. "ThEy tOrE mE aPaRt. If thEy diDN't, I, nO, _wE_ wOuLdn'T eVeN bE in THiS mEss iN thE fiRSt pLacE!"

"Mangle, please don't do this!" Toy Chica cried. "I know you're better than this!"

The fox started to leave the main room. He turned his head to face the toy animatronics. "I'm SoRrY, bUt I mUsT rEcEiVe mY pUniSHmEnT fOr WhAt I hAvE dOnE," he muttered. Mangle lifted his head. "If tHiS iS wHaT iT cOmes ToO… thEn…" He paused. For once in his robotic afterlife, he felt himself give a small smile internally. "I'm ReAdY tO diE a SeCoNd tiME."

"No!" Toy Chica shouted. She prepared to run after him before Toy Freddy put out his arm, bringing her to a halt.

"It's no use," he muttered, head facing the chicken animatronic. "If this is what he wants, so be it."

Without saying another word, Mangle gave a slight nod of understanding, and then he dashed off to the halls, loud, metallic footsteps announcing his arrival. Slowing himself down, he creeped towards the office, a dim light illuminating his body as he entered.

Upon the animatronic's arrival, the manager brought down the telephone from his ear, and put it back on its base. Unaware of Mangle's presence, he turned to face Jeremy and Scott's mother, and let out a sigh.

"Well, it looks like the toy animatronics will be discontinued," the manager sighed.

"I'm glad something is done about these monsters," the mother muttered.

"That's too bad," Jeremy added. "I was hoping they'd be around for a little longer."

"I did, too, Mr. Fitzgerald," he added. "But, was has been done has been done. In fact…" He turned to face Jeremy. "Why don't you go deactivate the toy animatronics, mister? And for good, this time."

"Uh, yes, sir!" Jeremy turned around, and started to walk out of the office, but he stopped abruptly once he saw Mangle's silhouette in the hallway. He yelped, and stumbled back a few steps. "…I think we have a problem." Going back to the desk, he grabbed a flashlight, and pointed it directly at Mangle. Upon the flashlight's activation, the fox animatronic stood there like a deer in the headlights, stunned.

"One of them _followed_ us?!" Ms. White exclaimed in disbelief. Looking closer, she shook her head. "And it's the one that bit my son, too. What a shame it will have to be destroyed."

"Destroy?" The manager blinked for a few moments, and then shook his head in disappointment. "No, we're just taking the animatronics apart, in case there are some spare parts we can use."

Mangle lowered his head. "JuSt kiLL mE aLrEaDy," he muttered softly.

"Hm?" The woman looked around for the source of the sound, Mangle. "What was that?"

"Probably just the wind or something," the manager responded. "Now, just get on with it Jeremy. Toy Foxy's here, so deacti-"

"Don't deactivate it!" Ms. White interrupted. She gave a little smirk, eyebrows lowered. "Take it apart, one by one."

Both him and Jeremy nervous, Mangle watched as the young man's hands reached for his second head. He put a foot on his endoskeleton, holding him down. With every last ounce of strength he had, he tore off the attachment, it screeching a garbled sound before the sound faded, and then came to a complete stop. Losing vision in his left eye, Mangle looked up at Jeremy with sorrow. He released his grasp on the second head, it crashing to the floor with a loud thud, with Jeremy trying to avoid eye contact with Mangle.

"I'm sorry," the former night guard muttered. Outstretching his arms, he tried to grab the fox's head with his hands. Once he had a good grasp on Mangle, he pulled.

He could feel himself breaking apart at the seams. And then, his neck was ripped from his torso, and then he could feel his neck snapping, breaking the hinges connecting his head and neck. Everything started to go dark as Mangle let out a dying screech of pain.

And that was the last time he would ever see light.

* * *

 **A/N: AND IT'S DONE! Thank you, loyal readers, for reading this fanfiction. 4,800 views over the past two years, although little, means a lot to me. Now, the story of Mangled is complete. Will there be a sequel? No, there will not. I have nothing left to tell of Mangle's story, nor do I have any plans to expand it further. I am just so happy right now - the first fanfiction I have ever posted on this very website, finally complete. If you have any reviews, please put them here! And so, for the last time on the Five Nights at Freddy's fanfiction section, Branchwing, out!**


End file.
